Where Is My Sweetheart?
by DenSoulStare3
Summary: Denmark and Belgium had fallen in love, got married, had a family of four children and lived the perfect lives together. But it's all soon about to change, when Denmark loses the one person he's ever truelly loved forever. Rated M for sexual themes/smut.
1. Prologue

_Note: This isn't a real fanfic as such. It's a roleplay which I roleplayed with my girlfriend, but it's quite detailed in some ways and I thought it was worthy enough to upload here. So forgive me for grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

><p>I first noticed him a long time ago when I was still an innocent and young girl. That tall, dirty blonde young Danish boy.<p>

At first I found him mysteriously amusing; the way he'd make my gloomy brother laugh and bring life into everything wherever he would go. He could bloom a whole feild of dead flowers if he wandered into it.

I was afraid to talk to him. I was afraid he'd see me as one of those typical quiet girls who locked up the real girl inside of her. That was me.

But one day that Danish boy stepped up to me and said "Hej!"

That sweet, deep tone of his voice, smooth like slippery frozen ice. The way those ocean blue orbs would watch me for my reply to his greeting. I wasn't sure how to describe this feeling. But I was soon learning one thing about myself; why I watch him with my brother so much, why I can't take my eyes off of him.

I was in love with him…

Over twenty years and we are now married. I still remember the sweet scent of the rose field from that day, his tear-filled eyes as he watched me in my pure white wedding dress, my own tears slipping down my face behind my wedding viel.

It was from this moment on I knew this was the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. We had our own family. Our son Simon, then our daughter Sophia, then our son Elias and finally our adorable little girl Grace.

Everything was perfect. He would never let me go. He even cut down on smoking and drinking just so he could protect me and our family.

I loved him. I loved him more than anyone I've ever loved before.

He wasn't stupid and he wasn't an idiot. He was more of a gentlemen than anyone realised. He'd love me more than himself. He was

obsessed with me. I was obsessed with him.

I would sometimes ask him to make love to me and we would. I just wanted to be so close to him. I clung with dear life onto him. I never wanted to let go.

But even the strongest of grips slip away in the end.

- Belgium


	2. Chapter 1

The two were at it again, making sweet love to eachother. Well, trying to at least.

In the end, since Denmark was feeling a little horny and just wanted another round, he ended up getting pushed away by Belgium to the reason for once again the kids were in the house and they could hear or walk in any moment.

Despite that, later on in the day when it started to get dark, Den had promised to take Belgie out to the Christmas market in the city.

The roads and fields were covered with snow, so it was a little hard to drive. They were in the car by now, Den glancing towards Bel every now and then and giving her a little smile. "Are you alright, love?"

Bel's eyes were flicking around, watching snowflakes before they passed by them, her focus moving to another bunch. "I'm fine~" She said with a sweet smile, moving her hand to his leg, resting it there. "The snow is so beautiful..." She said softly, her eyes once again trying to find the softly falling flakes before they rushed by them.

He grins a little at her, glancing down at her hand then turns his focus foward on the road when they started to approach the city. "Good." He remained quiet for a minute before glancing at her again, "Hey Bel?"

She seemed deep in thought for a few moments, her lips parted slightly as she watched the snow falling then rushing past them. When he spoke, she jolted a little, as though she were snapped out of it. "Yeah..?" She asked quietly.

"um.." he tried to think of a way to not spoil her evening with these types of questions but he was curious. "Am I getting better..? I mean...am I a better husband than I was..?"

She smiled a little softly and squeezed his leg a little softly, an almost affectionate gesture. "Yes." She said quietly before she glanced out the window again. "You are."

Den gave her a half smile, almost expecting for a better more enthusiastic response. Sometimes when he thought about it, they were both so giggly and crazy and happy all the time. Maybe they were both just growing up. He didn't like it. He felt like he was disappointing her. "Really?" he smiled a little, looking at her desperately and not paying attention to where he was driving, "because-"

She nodded, turning back to smile at him before her eyes widened, horrified as she grabbed the wheel. "DEN LOOK OUT!" She screamed before she yanked the wheel towards her to avoid the truck that was about to hit them, the car pitching and rolling a few times before it came to rest on its hood, the truck slamming into the back of the car once they had come to a stop.


	3. Chapter 2

Denmark gasps and doesn't even get enough time to know what happened, feeling the side of his head hit against the glass of the side window. He blacked out for a moment, and by the time he opened his eyes it was quiet with the only sound of the rustling of peoples voices in the background. "..." He flinched and straightened up, glancing over at Bel, unaware the blood streaming down the side of his face. "Bel? Bel are you alright?"

Bel was still strapped into her seat, hanging upside down with her shoulders and head hitting the roof of the car as she slumped downward. She didn't respond, but her leg was twisted into an unnatural position and she was covered in blood. After a few moments she let out a soft, gurgling cry as though she had blood in her mouth.

He let out a panicked gasp when he actually realised they were upside down and knew it was possible the car could explode any second. "Bel!" He screamed, frantically wrapping his arms securely around her and undoing the belt to let her free. "Sh-Shit.." he panicked, still stuck in his own car seat and upside down. "Bel!"

Her body slumped to the ground as though she were lifeless, her leg still caught under the dashboard as she let out another cry in pain, weakly trying to pull her leg free.

Den, thinking she was close to death started to have a panic attack, barely able to catch up with his own breathing as his hands desperatly reached forward, frantically trying to free her leg. "sh-shit..shit Bel, help!" Once he got her leg free he quickly grabbed hold of her, trying to free himself. In the end he just groan and slammed his fist against the window to smash it open.

Bel fell completely free from the car, though was still trapped inside it with him. She cried out weakly in agony as her leg was freed. She opened her eyes a little, but her vision was faded until everything was just blurrs of color. She cried out again, trying to call out to Den but words were unable to form in her head.

He kept on panicking, yelling, screaming in Danish for somebody to help them, managing to keep Bel upright whilst he was still upside down. "hjælp! Nogen! Please help!"

A couple people, as though on cue, crowded around the car, frantically trying to pull Den from his seat. They finally managed to unbuckle his seatbelt, pulling him out and away from the car before they went back for Bel.

He was left lying on the road, curling up, wincing and crying in pain and panic, begging for this to not be happening.

A few people came to Den's aid, one woman stroked her hand through his hair and told him it would be alright and that an ambulance was on it's way. She squeezed his hand lightly, hoping to calm the stranger as his wife was pulled from the car and carried almost lifelessly over to where Den had been placed.

Den turned over, clutching his stomach and reaching for Bel, taking her hand and shaking her a little, "Bel! Bel du vågner op! Vågn op!" He cried, begging for her to look at him so that he knew she was alive.

The woman tried to calm him again, wrapping her arms around him to steady him so he wouldn't move so much. Bel remained still, though she whimpered softly as she breathed, the only sign that she was still alive.

Den started feeling dizzy, keeping hold of Bel's hand. "Min kærlighed ..." he whispered, ("my love") "..." his grip losened a little holding Bel's hand. The last thing he heard was a small explosion follow by screaming and the sound of sirens before he fell limp in the womans arms.

Belgium was pronounced dead at 11:13pm on a Sunday. Den wouldn't know it until days later, when he finally came out of a coma.

Simon stood beside his mother's lifeless body for quite some time, holding onto her hand and sobbing uncontrollably until he was forced away from her; the boy still fighting for everything he had to get back to his mother, as though he could help her.

Sophia stood beside her father for quite some time, terrified of what would happen when he woke up and realized she was gone. His wife, her mother, was dead. She knew there was nothing she could do about it. They all knew. But something in them still hoped.

It was even on the news. Belgium's land falling apart so quickly once the nation had died. It was over a week before Den finally came out of the coma, everything seeming dark when he opened his eyes a little.

Sophia was sitting in a chair with her head on the bed, sleeping soundly as she waited for her father to wake from a coma. Elias and Grace had to be taken home, since they were too small to wait all night with Sophia. Simon was watching them, calling his sister every now and then to make sure she was alright and to get an update on their father.

When Den woke, Sophia lifted her head a little sleepily, blinking a bit before she gasped and grasped her father's hand. "Dad?" She said softly. "Dad are you awake? How do you feel?"


	4. Chapter 3

Denmark winced a little, glancing around slowly as his vision started to focus a little more. He could hear a voice, and at first he thought it was Belgium, but then when his brain focused he knew it was his daughter Sophia. He let out a quiet groan in resonse to her question.

She bit her lip a little before she reached over to him and gently stroked his hair back, looking at him sadly. "The doctor says you're going to be alright..." She said quietly, trying to cheer him up a little.

He turned his head towards her, giving her a weak smile and closing his eyes for a moment as she stroked her fingers through his hair. "...is Bel ok?" he asked, voice choked quietly.

Sophia choked a little on her answer, swallowing before she held onto his hand tightly, shaking a little. "Dad..." She started quietly, stroking his hair again in the hopes that he would be at least a little soothed. "...Dad...mom is dead..."

He almost knew immediatly when he noticed the devastation in her eyes and he felt everything inside him fall and break. "...Soph..." he felt himself tremble, eyes stinging, "...tell me the truth...p-please.."

"I am, dad..." She said softly, tears starting to well and spill over in her eyes. "She's gone dad...I...I know it hurts..." She cried, holding onto his hand tightly. "I'm s-sorry dad..."

For the first time in his whole life Denmark couldn't speak. He couldn't feel anything anymore or the strength to even just move. "...nej..." He let his hand slip away from his daughter's hold, staring up at the ceiling and closing his eyes to let the tears fall down his cheeks. "...please...please tell me I'm dreaming..."

She cried hysterically, burying her face into his chest sadly. "I-I wish it were..." She cried. "Sh-she's gone dad..."

He bit his lip as he started to sob, resting his hand ontop of his daughters head. "Please Belgie!" He cried loudly, covering his eyes with his arm, ignoring the two nurses who rushed in from the sound of Den's shouting.

Sophia wrapped her arms around her dad and cried into his hospital gown, shaking violently as she let herself cry for the first time since her mother's death. She had felt she had to be strong, that she wasn't allowed to cry, but seeing her father so completely torn broke her heart and she whimpered against him, clinging to him like a small child.

He was crying so hard he could barely breath between sobs, wailing but in pain. There was nothing to say or do except cry and cling onto his daughter.

A few doctors came into the room, frowning sadly when they saw them before one of them cleared his throat, looking at Den. "Sir...we just need to check you to make sure you're alright..."

He breathed heavily a few times to calm down enough to speak. He dropped his arm, staring at the doctor coldly. "...me? Me? What about my wife?" he snapped, adruptly sitting up, head swaying a bit with dizzyness.

The doctor swallowed, seeming a little uncomfortable. "Sir...we tried what we could with your wife...but she died a week ago...there's nothing we can or could have done for her but hold her hand..." He said, wincing at how terrible that sounded, but how true. "She took a piece of glass to the heart. Her leg was nearly torn from her body...there was nothing we could do."

"..." Den's expression turned horrified. "A WEEK?" He looked down at Sophia then up at the doctor, not knowing what to say. "She died a week ago..." he whispered sadly, "..." Den leant back, staring into space and falling silent for a moment before gritting his teeth and forcing himself to get up and stand, "where is she?" He glared at the doctor threateningly, feeling tears slip down his cheeks again, "where the fuck is she?"

"W-what?" the doctor said, his eyes wide. "She's in the morgue sir...I-I'm sorry..."

Den's shoulders dropped and he turned away from the doctor, kicking the side of the bed, cursing in his own language and dropped back onto the bed, burrying his face in his hands. "...I c-can't...can't I can't live..w-without her...I can't do it.."

"Dad don't...please!" Sophia begged. "I can't loose both my parents, dad...Simon can't loose you. Elias and Grace can't loose you." She cried. "It's bad enough without mom..."

He knew she was right, his daughter Sophia was right and he couldn't do that to them, no matter how much this was hurting. "..." he sucked up a sob, lifting his head to look at her, "..I-I'm sorry..." he sniffed, "...I just...I never got to see her...at least...she's just gone...forever." He bit his trembling lip and looked down at his wedding ring, stroking his thumb across it.

His breathing trembled and he just stared down at his wedding ring for ages, completely silent and broke. It hurt to stop himself from stabbing hi heart too, but he couldn't do that to his kids. He didn't want to be a fool anymore. They needed him, and he still had them, the last of his Belgie left.


	5. Chapter 4

It was almost morning and Den still stayed quiet, staring up at the ceiling or his wedding ring. He didn't even know what the date was until Sophia reminded him it was only a week until Christmas. Den couldn't think about any sign of Christmas right now.

He was still too weak to go home yet, but after a few days the doctors let him go home, Sophia helping him home. Den would hardly speak, but even through those two days he'd suddenly burst into tears again until he couldn't cry for another few hours.

Sophia drove Den home, and by the time they reached home Den felt a little sick, knowing that he was going to walk into an incomplete house. He stepped of the car, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering a bit from the cold, just standing and staring at his house for a moment. "..."

Elias was the first to the door simply for the fact that he was in the living room and happened to peak around the corner. He rushed to his father as soon as he saw him, his usual smile missing from his face as he wrapped his arms around his daddy's legs tightly. Simon came downstairs with Grace on his hip, looking exhausted. "welcome home, dad..." he said quietly, his eyes red from crying.

Den, being led by Sophia stepped up to the front door only to be greeted by his little Elias and Simon. Despite how collapsed he felt inside he gave them all a weak smile, leaning down and picking Elias up in his arms, wrapping an arm around Simon and kissing the top of his head, muttering, "are you all alright?" he asks, stepping inside as Sophia shut the door behind them.

Simon nodded, but kept his teeth clenched as tears welled up in his eyes, unwilling to let them spill over. He placed Grace down and excused himself for a moment, shutting himself in the bathroom. Sophia frowned, hearing her older brothers cries from upstairs.

"...I've never seen him like this." She said softly, picking up Grace.

Den felt another snap in his heart and looked down at Sophia, cuddling Elias in his arms, "...I don't blame him..He's really close to his mother..." he said quietly. After he pulled his coat off he sat down on the couch, lifting Grace up into his lap with Elias and held his arm out to Sophia for her to sit with them, giving her a sad smile, "how are you?" he asked, barely any life in his voice.

Sophia sat next to her father, curled up on the couch pressed against him like a scared child, her arms around his waist. "Fine..." She lied softly, reaching over to stroke Grace's hair.

"you're not..." he whispered, kissing the top of Elias' head. "None of us are...and ...I'm afraid it's gonna be tough...really tough but we still have eachother, kay?...we'll get through this." he says, trying to give his children the bit of hope. Den had experienced death of loved ones in the past, usually with other humans, and he knew things would get better again in the end. It had just been such a long time since something extremely devastating like this had happened.

Sophia nodded, keeping quiet for a while before Elias let out a small sound and looked up at his dad with a frown. "Daddy I want mommy..." He cried.

Den turned his head to look down at his son, lip trembling a little at his words. "...Elias..." he gently stroked his hair back, feeling his eyes sting again. "mommy..." he sucked up a shaky breath, "..mommy's gone..." he bit his lip, eyes sparkling with tears. "Mommy is...she's not coming back." He whispered, knowing that telling a 7 year old and 4 year old children this was the hardest thing after finding out his wife was dead, but he'd had to tell them sooner or later, and it was better he told them the truth now.

"Did you and mommy argue again?" He asked with a frown. "Can't you wrestle and mommy will come back again?" He said, not quite understanding that his mother was dead.

"..." he gave a weak smile and covered his hand over his eyes, shaking his head. "No Elias...No, mommy is gone forever...she's not coming back..." he sniffed, dropping his hand again to look at him and gently stroked the little boys cheek. "She's...her heart...it stopped...and we can't see her anymore because she's...she's gone to a better place..."

"Can I go?" He said with a confused frown. "So mommy can make waffles?" He asked. Sophia pressed her face into Den's back, crying silently.

"...Elias please...please just..." Den shook his head, "She's dead..." he whispered, finally out with the real words. "She's dead, El..."

Elias stopped, his expression dropping from confused to sad, especially when his sister let out a soft whimper. He reached over and pat his sister's arm softly, as though he were trying to comfort her.

He let out a soft sigh and cuddled Grace closer, staying with his children for a moment before glancing up at Sophia,"hey...can you make sure Simon is okay for me, sweetie?"

She nodded a little, trying frantically to wipe her eyes before she went upstairs to check on her brother. Elias curled up on his dad's lap, sucking on his thumb a little.

He cuddled his son and daughter, staring at the fireplace sadly, quietly letting the tears fall as he remembered that perfect night with his wife."..It'll be ok..." he whispered, knowing that right now everything seemed like the end but he had to stay strong, for his kids...

Grace let out a small whine, too young to understand what was going on other than her family was sad. She touched her hand to her dad's face, frowning.

He smiled fainty down at Grace, leaning his head gently against her hand and stroking her hair. "You're sweet, Grace...you're a little sweetheart, just like your mother..."

She smiled a little before she wormed her way into her dad's coat, which he had not yet taken off, and closed her eyes as though she were to fall asleep there.

He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes and sighing softly, eyes stinging with tears.


	6. Chapter 5

5 years later and things were finally starting to settle again in the family. Every photo of her and everything which belonged to Belgium, Denmark had gathered together and packed them all away, hiding them down in the basement so that he wouldn't have to look at them or face them, but even now he couldn't get her sweet face out of his mind.

Denmark was starting to be his normal self now. Spain had started to visit Denmark a lot more now to give him and his family the sympathy. It took a while for Spain to get over what had happened. In fact, almost every nation in the world had contacted Den to give him their sorrow, which Den didn't wanted. He just wanted to be left alone with his children.

Anyway, 5 years later: Grace was a little older now and Elias had already grown, catching up to his brother's height. Den was way more kinder to Toni and Sophia, especially since Toni seemed to give Den and his family more respect, which Den respected back. Den was relieved that his family were more settled than they were five years ago, but he was sure that they were still hurt. Den still couldn't get over it. He may be /acting/ like his old self, but he wasn't.

It was during the summer, and Denmark was walking down the road with his youngest 9 year old daughter, Grace. Denmark was now constantly wearing glasses, having taken the advice from his wife in the past and got his eyes checked. At first he found them annoying and people wouldn't recognise him but they all got use to the glasses in the end.

Den grins down at his daughter, swinging her arm. Grace smiles shyly back up at him, cuddling her schoolbooks to her chest, since they were just coming home from school.

"Daddy my friends are going to the park, can I go too?" She asked sweetly.

Den nodded, "yeah sure! Heh, never too old to play hm?"

Grace shook her head, smiling a bit, "We don't play, daddy! We have our own clubhouse in the jungle gym!"

"oh right, like one of those no-boys-allowed things?"

Grace giggled and nodded, "yep!" he grins as they both entered into the playground.

Around the same time, Emma had entered the park with her mother, who prodded the bright eyed five year old along. Emma seemed like every other young girl her age; small with chubby childish roundness in her cheeks, dressed in play clothes, and running around wildly. However Emma had bouncy curly blonde locks and the brightest green eyes ever seen on a child. Though it wasn't her eyes nor her hair that caught attention, but her smile. The little girl's smile was so utterly feline, that it seemed as though she were half kitten.

"Mommy can I play?" She asked excitedly, bouncing a little happily. Her mother waved her off, smiling. "Go have fun." She said. With a happy squeal, the little girl set off.

Grace tugged on her father's hand, giggling, "c'mon daddy, you can join us if you like!"

Den chuckled and shook his head, sitting down on a bench. "Sorry sweetie, daddy is getting old," he joked, smiling at her and nudging her to go meet her friends, "go on, go have fun"

Grace grins a little at him before setting off into the playground, bumping into one of the little girls with an 'oof-"

Emma yelped when the older girl knocked her down, sitting there on the dirt with a surprised expression before she started giggling, standing up with a little effort. "Hi!" she said with a bright feline smile.

Grace managed to keep herself up, helping the little girl up but not recognising who she was. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm sorry! Are you ok little girl?"

Emma huffed a little "I'm not a little girl, I'm 5." She said stubbornly before she smiled brightly again. "I'm okay~!" She giggled. "I'm Emma what's your name?"

Grace blinked for a moment, knowing that name but just shrugged and grinned back, brushing the odd thought off of her mind, "Grace! My daddy calls my Gracey sometimes though," she giggled.

"Hi Grace, wanna be my friend?" She asked in her small, childish voice, her hand outstretched.

"Hm, okay! But you have to join me and my friends club" she said a bit shyly and pointed towards the gym, "that's our clubhouse. No boys are allowed,"

"Okay!" She said, taking the older girls hand and heading in that direction.

Grace smiled and took her hand leading the girl towards the gym. It was this moment we Den had glanced up, spotting the little girl with Sophia and wondered who she was. He narrowed his eyes a little, adjusting the glasses on his face and sat up. "..." He didn't recognise her yet but...he had this awfully weird feeling. Maybe it was just his mind and heart playing tricks on him.

Emma climbed up to the top of the jungle gym, swinging her legs over one of the bars and laughing happily as she and Grace talked, giggling together every once in a while.

Grace helped her up, beaming at her two friends sitting at the top. "This is my new friend, Emma! She wants to join!"

One girl folded her arms, "she's a little kid though!"

Grace frowned, "aww but she's my friend! Please?"

Den stared at the gym for ages until he stood up, glancing down at the time on his watch.

"I'm not a little kid." She pointed out with a frown. "If I can climb up here, I'm not a little kid!"

"See?" Grace grinned, nomming on her finger.

Den slowly stepped up to the gym, glancing up at it but he couldn't see them from where he was standing.

One of Grace's friends pressed her hands on her hips, "Grace, I think your dad is spying on us."

"huh?" Grace blinked, leaning over the edge of the gym, "oh, hi dad!"

Den smiled at her a little, "hey..everything alright?"

"Honestly dad, I'm fine!" she smiles, still nomming on her finger.

"take your finger out your mouth, Grace."

Emma leaned over the side of the jungle gym, tilting her head a little at the adult. Her large green eyes were friendly as she smiled and waved at him. "Hi grace's daddy!"

Den glanced at the little girl and froze, eyes widening a little as he stared up at her in complete shock. That girl. Her sweet little face, that cute little feline smile she had.

"..."

"...Dad are you ok?" Grace tilted his head, glancing at Emma then back at her dad, rolling her eyes.

"...Bel?" he whispered, still staring at the girl.

Emma blinked, looking confused. "Who's that? I'm Emma!" She said with a bright smile, her blonde curls falling to her shoulders.

Den pulled his glasses off, rubbing his eyes harshly before pushing them back on and staring up at her again. "...Emma...Emma?" That was Belgium's human name..

He wondered if he was asleep. He was a little in shock. Grace frowned and climbed down from the gym, tuggling on her dad's shirt.

She looked a little afraid when he seemed to freak out at her name and nodded, following Grace down and looked up at him uneasily, holding onto Grace's sleeve.

Den watched the little girl and knelt down infront of her, staring with wide eyes at her. She looked exactly like Bel. Same hair, same eyes, same sweet little face. He reached forward, gently stroking her soft cheek with a couple of his fingers. "Bel..?" he whispered again.

She shook her head again, holding onto Grace's sleeve tightly as she looked over at her nervously, a little scared by this man's actions. "Are you okay, mister..?"

He was too out of it to say anything right now, brushing his hand from the top of her head and down her short curly hair, feeling his heart race painfully inside of him. "Bel..." he whispers, glancing down at her little and gently took it.

Emma started to cry, feeling scared by this man's actions and the way he kept calling her Bel. "My name is Emma!" She cried, pulling her hand away from him.

Grace stepped back, "..dad what are you doing?"

Den shook his head, still staring at her and wrapped his arms around Emma, shutting his eyes and feeling them sting, "Bel...Bel it's me..." he whispers in her ear.

Emma panicked, trying to squirm from the man's grasp. "Let me go!" She cried, struggling against him until Emma's mother heard her daughter and came running over. "Let go of her!" She shouted.

Den kept his arms around her, glancing up behind his shoulder at the woman, "who are you?" he frowned, pulling the girl closer to him

"I'm her MOTHER!" She shouted, trying to seperate her crying daughter from the stranger. "Let go of my daughter!"

He frowned suddenly and let go of the girl, standing up and staring at them horrified, realising that the girl was crying. "...but...but she's my..."

Emma was scooped up by her mother, who hushed her softly as she craddled her. "You should be in jail!" She snarled at him angrily. "Trying to kidnap a five year old! You pervert!"

His lip twitched, eyes narrowing a little in shock. "Y-you don't understand!" He stepped closer, "my wife...sh-she died years ago and she looked exactly like her! She was even called Emma! Please! Just let me hold her!" he begged.

"Creep!" The woman said, her eyes seeming afraid before she reached over and slapped him across the face, keeping Emma wrapped in her arms as she ran away with her, Emma still bawling in her arms.

He gasped and looked away, wincing and lightly touching his cheek. "..."

Grace bit her lip, staring up at them afraid.

Den slowly glanced back at them sadly, watching them run away and he took a step forward, reaching out to her. "...Bel..."

"..daddy?" Grace whispered.

Den stared distantly at them before suddently bolting off after them.


	7. Chapter 6

The woman ran as fast as she could with her daughter crying in her arms, scared. Her eyes darted around for the nearest police man or vehical, terrified that he would hurt her daughter.

Denmark clenched his fists tightly as he ran after them, feeling tears stream down his face. It felt as thought someone were stealing his Belgie away from him..

"Please stop!" He cried out, trying to catch up to them

The woman kept running, her heart pounding as she began to fear for her and her daughter's lives. "Leave us alone!" She cried. "She's only a little girl!"

"Listen to me, please!" He cried out, starting to catch up to them, reaching out for them once he started to approach them.

The woman stopped, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched a still-sobbing Emma to her chest. "What do you want from us?" She asked him, holding Emma protectively. "Why won't you leave us alone!"

Den stopped in front of them, gazing down at the little girl and the woman. He shouldn't...he couldn't just steal that girl away from from her, even if she did look exactly like Belgie. "...I...I-I'm so sorry" he quickly turned away, walking away from them and covering his arm over his eyes, gritting his teeth to stop himself from breaking down.

The woman backed away a few steps before she started running again, heading back home with Emma in her arms.

He gasped up a sob, looking back over his shoulder, watching and letting them run away from him this time. Once again he had lost his Belgie. It almost felt like the weeks after her death yet again.

Later on, after Den took Grace home, he didn't speak to none of his children even when they tried to talk to him.

He just sat down at the desk in his room, staring down blankly in thought. He started to stroke his wedding ring again before frantically pulling open a drawer, fumbling through it until he eventually found a small photograph of her, Belgie and placed it infront of him on the desk, staring down at her, expression turning more hurt as he tried not to cry again.

Sophia, who was home from college for the summer, knocked on Den's door softly. "Dad...?" She said quietly. "Dad Grace told me what happened today...why did you chase that little girl down the-" She stopped, opening the door and seeing the photograph of her mother on the desk.

He sucked up a trembling breath, looking up at Sophia, rubbing his eyes and pushing the glasses back on his face. "...there was this little girl...she looked exactly like your mother...she was even called Emma..." What hurt most was how he seemed to have hurt her. He made her cry.

"But...I mean she wasn't...dad she wasn't...mom...she was just a little girl. A little human girl." She said softly, sitting beside her father and stroking his hair in comfort. "You can't just grab any little girl who looks like mom..."

He turned his head away from her, shaking his head. "Nej, Soph...this little girl, she...you don't understand...she just looked exactly like her...It was Belgie, Soph...it was her...i just know it..."

"Dad...mom is gone...she died five years ago..." She said softly, biting her lip a little. "Dad she was just a little human girl that looked a lot like mom...she wasn't mom..."

"..." he shook his head, looking at Sophia, "sweetie, this girl looked exactly like her. Her voice, her eyes, her hair, her skin, her..smile...she was five years old! Her mother wasn't Danish, she was probably Belgian!" He said desperately, looking away again and burring his face in his hand. "...it was her.."

"Dad...even if it WAS mom somehow, she's five. And she's human. You know it can't happen, dad..." She said quietly. "...you need to move on..." She said softly, taking the photo of her mother and placing it face down. "You can't keep holding onto her dad..."

He dropped his shoulers and lowered his head sadly, "I'm trying!" He snapped, clenching his fists. "...I'm trying...but I can't just let her go...I've tried, Soph. But I can't."

She flinched back from her father, looking at him with a shocked, sad expression. "...Try, dad." She said softly. "You need to at least try. And getting rid of mom's old things would be a good start...like that photo."

During the early days after waking up from his coma he use to snap at his kids a lot until it eventually settled. He felt stuck in that time again.

"..." he shook his head, taking the photo and scrunching it up in his hand, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Give it to me, dad..." She said softly, knowing he would only smooth out the photograph again and stare at it. She had to make sure he would get over her mother, so he could be happy.

He was quiet for a moment before slamming the photo into her hand and got up, walking out the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Another 19 years had past. Even for that long Denmark still barely changed but he was more back to himself than he was before.

Simon and Sophia had grown up to live by themselves. Simon was living with Lian, and Sophia was married to Toni with their two children. Elias refused to leave his old home and always helped his dad with the bakery store, and Grace was still living with her father too, still in college.

Things seemed so different than they were in the past. People seemed to forget what reality was anymore and the world just seemed like it was failing.

Denmark was working in his bakery one evening during the cold days of December. He grins at one of the customers, handing them their order, "tak, come again soon!" He smiled. He had renamed the bakery from Kohler's to "Belgian Rose." It was an odd name, but Den didn't care. Their store served a lot of Belgian treats aswell, since Den had taught Elias all that. He glanced back at his son, who had grown incredibly tall over the years.

"How's the Belgian buns coming along?" he asked.

Elias looked back over his shoulder giving his dad a bit of a grin and a shrug, "alright, just as long as the stupid cheap oven doesn't explode like last time," he joked.

Every once in a while, there would be someone who stopped by the bakery window and peaked inside to see the goodies it held. Children, old couples, young lovers, and even a group of teenagers looking for some sweets.

There was one person who seemed especially intrigued as she glanced into the bakery, her bright green eyes wide as she looked at the different treats inside. Her hair was a honey gold and hung in small ringlets by her face to her shoulders, a hat on her head and a scarf covering her neck. Her mittened hands were pressed to the glass, warm puffs of white coming from her mouth as she breathed in the cold.

With a feline smile, the woman went inside the bakery, her slender frame apparent even with her button down coat.

"Excuse me? Sir?" She said, trying to get Elias or Den's attention. "Excuse me, do you sell belgian buns here? I noticed your sign and well...no one around sells them and I was wondering if you might."

Den was busy putting some of the pastries away since it was getting a bit late and straightened up when the next customer walked in, "sure we-" he froze when he saw her, blinking a couple times as if to familiarise with the image of her.

Elias turned around and blinked when he saw her, looking between her and his dad, "...mom?"

Den whacked his son around the back of his head. "heh, Ignore him."

She blinked before she laughed a little, amused by the boy. "Oh it's no problem. I get mistaken for people a lot. Just one of those faces I guess." She laughed, her laughter high and musical, just as Bel's was once upon a time. "So you do sell them?"

Den smiled faintly, too busy staring at her and nudged Elias to get the Belgian cakes ready. He leant against the counter, gazing at her like she was the most beautiful thing he hadn't seen in...in 24 years. "ja...ja we do."

She giggled a little at the puppy dog look in his eyes, her eyes lighting up a little when he said they did. "Oh fantastic!" She said excitedly. "I used to love them as a little girl...my mother used to make them. No one even knows what they are anymore." She said with a sigh.

He grins a little at her, too busy admiring her eyes and her smile. "yeah?" He then straightened up, holding his hand out, "I'm um...D-Mathias by the way. I work here, heh...with my son, Elias."

She shifted her bag around a little so she could take his hand, her smile sweet on her lips. "I'm Emma, it's nice to meet you Mathias~!"

Oh God..it really was her. Was she the little girl from years ago? Or was his mind just playing tricks again. He adjusted his glasses, squeezing her hand for a second, "Nice to meet you too..." Belgie, "Emma..." he smiled, staring at her for a moment before Elias stepped up next to his dad, placing a box of Belgian cakes on the counter, "oh hey m- lady!"

She smiled a little awkwardly when he didn't let go of her hand right away but giggled. "You have a firm grip." She said light heartedly, taking her hand back before she smiled happily at Elias. "Thank you~! I take it you're...Elias, then?"

"ah, I'm sorry" he smiled awkwardly, taking his hand away, "I-"

Elias butted in, grinning widely and shaking Emma's hand, "Yeah I'm Elias! You know you look an awfull lot like my mother but she's dead now!" He beams.

Den face palmed, feeling a bit embarrassed and nudged Elias again, wishing he was alone.

She laughed, shaking her head a little. "Oh? I'm sorry about your mother." She said a little more solemnly. "I lost my mother as well, some time ago.":

Elias took the message and went to help put away some of the food for his dad.

Den raised his head up at her,frowning. "...she died?" He swallowed, "if you don't mind me asking...what happened?"

"My mother? She got very sick when I was little. She died when I was around ten." She said, tilting her head a little. "if you don't mind me asking...how did your wife die?"

He frowned, lowering his head, "I'm sorry..." he sighed, rubbing his aching head, feeling tears build up in his eyes but refused to let them fall. "..heh, I'm sorry It's just...you really do look like her..."

"I'm sorry!" She said, her eyes widening as she looked at him worriedly. "I apologize, I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories or anything!"

He forced a grin, shaking his head and lifting the glasses up for a moment to wipe his eyes, "don't worry, it was 24 years ago, heh...it's just...well, it was actually December," he frowned when he realised the date. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of her death...Den swallowed and shook his head, "me and my wife got involved in a car crash...a pretty bad one. I don't know what happened but I was in a coma for a couple weeks and by the time I woke up I found out that she had died a week before I woke up..."

"Oh...I'm so sorry." She said with a small frown. "I'm 24 myself...my birthday is tomorrow, actually." She said with a small smile. "I'm sorry about your wife...that sounds terrible..."

He gave a fake smile and shrugged, unable to handle how awkward this was talking to her. "...i ..." he looked up into her eyes, hoping and praying she could see the pain inside his eyes, "...I really miss her."

She frowned, seeing something sad in his eyes that she couldn't explain. It made her heart hurt a little, to see this poor man so torn up about the death of his wife, even if it happened before she was born. "I'm so sorry Mathias..." She said softly, reaching out a hand and touching the back of his hand for momentary comfort before she drew it back again.

He lowered his head, staring down at her hand over his left hand, refusing to pull back. "..." He looked up at her when she pulled it back and smiled faintly, "it's alright...it was a long time ago." He cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject, "So, where are you from by the way? You don't sound Danish.."

She smiled brightly, her eyes bright again. "I'm Belgian." She said proudly, her feline smile on her lips. "Apparently I was the last child to be born in Brussels..."

"aww yeah i heard about that...people still don't know what happened to that country" he says, pretending that he hadnt a clue as to what really happened. He handed her the box of buns, smiling, "here you go, anything else you want?"

She smiled and took the belgian buns, again adjusting her shoulder bag. "...do you sell waffles, by any chance? Belgian waffles, I mean? They're my absolute favorite..."

He grinned at that, "We do, my son makes beautiful waffles...I taught him, and i learnt from my wife who was also Belgian"

"Your wife was belgian too?" She said, blinking. "Wow...that's so interesting!" She said genuinly, smiling happily. "I haven't met anyone else who was belgian in a long time..."

Den never forgot Belgium. He was certain this lady was her. "Hey...miss?" he wanted to ask her so much, but didnt want to scare her away. "uh...actually, nevermind. Elias! Make a couple of Belgian waffles!" he called out to his son in Danish, smiling at Emma.

She blinked, tilting her head a little. "Hm? Did you want to ask me something?" She asked before she heard him shouting in Danish.

"um... " he itched the back of his neck, thinking up a different question, "hah hah, i was just going to ask if you'd visit us again?"

"Of course!" She said with a small giggle. "where else would I get belgian buns? No one else sells them in Copenhagen." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled excitedly, "great! And uh, dont worry about paying. This is my treat"

She blinked, looking at him with a surprised expression as she was about to reach into her shoulder bag. She smiled sweetly at him, giggling a little. "Thank you! That's so nice of you!"

"dont mention it!" he smiled. Elias grins at her, wrapping up the waffles and handing them to his father to give to Emma. "here you go" Den grins, "enjoy~"

"Thank you! It was nice to meet you two~!" She said happily, taking the waffles as well and unwrapping one, taking a bit and squealing with delight. "They're delicious~! Merry Christmas, you two~!" She said before leaving the bakery, her steps bouncy and happy as she walked down the street.

He waved at her, "Merry Christmas!" he smiles, whacking Elias on the back of the head again when he stole a pastry.


	9. Chapter 8

Den could hardly sleep that night. He was grinning so hard to himself and was too excited to meet her again. He even said a prayer to God that he'd meet her again, and Den had lost faith in god decades ago! He got up early the next morning, hurrying to the bakery, letting Elias lie in whilst he started to work, happily setting all the pastries and cakes and treats on the shelves, singing an old song to himself in Danish.

By the front window ther was a big ginger bread house. Den, still happily singing to himself stood beside it on the stand, decorating it with frosting and little "nom noms", in the window so people could see. He sighed happily to himself as he continued to decorate. There were two little ginger bread people outside the house, one had yelliw icing for hair and a 3 cat-like smile, the other had spikey icing hair.

Den grinned to himself, frowning suddenly when he remembered the date and just went back to decorating the house so he wouldnt end up being sad.

As promised, early that morning the same blonde haired green eyed girl showed up to the bakery window, smiling as she saw the owner decorating a ginger bread house. She giggled a little and knocked on the glass, smiling and mouthing 'are you open?'

Glancing up at her Den smiled widely, nodding and giving a thumbs up.

She smiled happily and went into the store, a certain bounce to her step as she walked over to him. "Hi! As promised, I came back!" She said with a giggle.

He grins and stands up, "hey! I'm so glad you came! Uh.." he glanced down at the ginger bread house, grinnung when he remembered something and held hus hands in display motion to show her the ginger bread house, as if he was giving it to her, which he was. "Happy Birthday!"

She blinked up at him. "You remembered I said it was my birthday today?" She said with mild shock before she laughed. "Thank you so much! This ginger bread house is incrediable.."

He pointed to it, "i was making it for the store but I want you to have it" he smiles.

"You want.../me/ to have it?" She said in surprise. "That...that's so sweet! I never get birthday gifts." She said with a smile.

"haha really? Well now you do!" he beamed, glancing back at the two little gingerbread people and smiles faintly at them

"Thank you so much!" She said, smiling before she looked down at the little people. "That looks like you." She said with a giggle, pointing to the spiky haired one.

"heh.." his snile turned a little sadder. "it is me," he pointed at the other, "and this one is..."

She tilted her head a little, trying to think. "Is that your wife?" She asked, leaning down a little to get a better look at them.

He cleared his throat and knelt down next to her, "Ja.."

"hmm..." She hummed, tilting her head a little as she looked at the gingerbread woman. "She has the same smile as me." She said with a small giggle.

"yeah?" he raised an eyebrow, too busy admiring her. "..hey B-i mean, Emma? I think we're gonna be good friends," he said calmy, looking back at the gingerbread people

"I think so too~!" She said happily. "You seem so sweet!" She said with a small giggle before seeing a small out of place dab of frosting. She wiped it off gently before wiping it on his nose. "mwahahaha." She giggled.

He opened his mouth to speak before smiling mischeviuosly at her, wiping the frosting off of his nose and got that..thing you squeeze frosting out of, putting some on her nose too, laughing back at her

She stood back up and laughed, blowing a raspberry at him before wiping the frosting off her nose with her finger and sucking it off. "My nose is going to look blue the rest of the day, I hope you know that. "She giggled.

He stood too, still chuckling at her, "Aw but you have a nice little nose!" he grins, the reflection of the sunlight in his glasses blocking the view of the happiness in his eyes

She laughed and rolled her eyes a little, trying to wipe the rest of the frosting off her nose. "Aw thanks~!" She giggled. "So where's Elias?"

"i let him have a lie in. I wanted to come in early so u could work on the ginger bread house"

"Oooh okay." She said, folding her hands behind her back as she watched him, curious for a moment.

He watched her for a moment, giving a smile as he wondered what she was thinking about. "So, Emma!" he says, leaning back against the counter, "we should get to know eachother."

"Mm?" She said with a smile. "What do you want to know?" She asked, leaning on the other side of the counter with a smile.

He shrugged, "dunno...hows life? Whats your favourite...whatver?"

She giggled, rolling her eyes a little. "well...my favorite color is orange." She said with a smile. "My favourite candy is anything chocolate...and my favorite season is fall~!"

All correct, he thought. "huh..and you live by yourself or with your boyfriend?" he joked, almost praying she didnt have one

She laughed, shaking her head. "I live alone, I don't have a boyfriend." She said with a small giggle.

"ohhh." he nodded, unable to help a smirk, "surely you must have dated one sucka in the past"

She thought for a moment before she shrugged. "I dated in High school, I think, but not since then. It was never serious anyways."

He didnt bother mentioning his tradgic love life and changed the subject, "apparently theres going to be a show today, like a play, in the city. I have two tickets," he grins, lying since he actually had three, two for grace and Elias but since they didnt know and he wanted to spend time with this girl. "you wanna come?"

"A play?" She said, blinking before she smiled brightly. "Yeah, why not!" She said happily, her green eyes bright.

He raised both eyebrows in surprise, "really? Great! I mean...it'll be fun! Do you want to meet me here at the end of the day?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Sure, why not!" She said happily, picking up the bag she had set on the ground.

"I"ll send you the gingerbread house later if you want!" he smiles, staring at her eyes for a moment and drifting into a bit of a day dream.

She nodded, smiling before she giggled, noticing him staring a bit. "You do that a lot. Spacing out, I mean."

"hnn?" he blinked and shook his head, "agh, im so sorry! I seem to just be doing that a lot lately!"

She laughed, shaking her head. "No it's alright! I don't mind it." She said happily, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

He bit his smile, staring at her again for a moment, "hey...Emma? Dont freak out ok but...can i ask for something?"

"Of course!" She said, blinking at him with a little bit of a confused look.

"can i..um..." he ruffled his own hair nervously, pushed the glasses up his nose. "Can I hug hug you...?"

she blinked at him before she giggled a little. "oh that's it? Of course, I don't mind~" She said with a giggle.

As soon as she said that he stepped forward immediately and wrapped his arms tightly around her, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth as he cried quietly after a moment into her shoulder

She was caught a little off guard when he seemed to be crying, and wrapped her arms around him too, biting her lip a little. "Hey...it's okay..." She said softly, reaching up and stroking his hair in an awkward effort to calm him.

He gasped up sobs, not wanting to be polite and apologise anymore. He just wanted to hug her forever and kiss her and call her his wife

"A-Are you alright?" She asked softly, worried that she had done something before she remembered what he had said about her looking like his wife. She frowned a little, feeling terrible for this poor man. She understood then, how he felt. That she was the closest person he could find to his wife and therefore was attached to her. She stroked his hair, holding him close in an effort to comfort him. "It's okay..."

he nuzzled his face against tge side of her head, whispering, "Im so s-sorry.." almost wishing she'd call him Denmark

"I-it's alright Mathias..." She said quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable but didn't want to hurt the poor man. She stroked his hair softly, biting her lip a little.

He pulled back, lowering his head and wiping his eyes with his fingers under his glasses. "S-Sorry...I just..." he swallowed, "i couldn't help it..."

"Hey, it's okay." She said with a small, sweet smile. "I understand. It's alright."

He gave a weak smile, holding his head and sitting down in a chair, "i have a headache..."

Emma smiled a little softly before she sighed and went over to him, gently massaging his temples. "My mom used to do this for me when I had a headache." She said softly.

He blushed and glanced up at her, "really...?"

She nodded, continuing to massage his temples. "mmhmm...it used to help me out a lot."

relaxed and sleepy, "thank you, Belgie..."

She frowned a little when he called her Belgie, guessing that was his wife. She didn't have the heart to correct him however, so she just simply nodded. "You're welcome." She said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, looking up at her sadly, " so um...anything i can get you in the store?" he asked

She shook her head when he offered to get her something, biting her lip a little before she lightly stroked his hair, letting him hold his arms around her waist. Her heart went out to this poor man who had lost so very much.

He frowned and let go, pullung the glasses off to rub his eyes, "heh...i can barely see anymore," ge says, flickering his puffy blue eyes up to hers, "Im going blind"

She frowned, looking down at him and noticing how very blue his eyes were. She bit her lip a little, seeming to be thinking very hard about something "..."

He stares at her for a moment before whispering, "what are y'thinking about?"

She didn't answer him for a little while, but instead hesitantly leaned down and kissed him, very quickly and very softly, before she pulled back again.

His eyes widened and he felt like his heart had stopped, staring into space in shock, "..."

"I'm sorry..." She said softly when she noticed his expression, her cheeks turning bright pink before she went to grab her bag and leave before she could do more damage. "I'm so sorry.."

He stood up adruptly, knocking tge chair over and goes out to the frobt door, reacging for her, "no wait! Dont leave me!"

She stopped immediately, looking back at him with wide, surprised eyes.

He lowered his arm, looking sadly at her, "...you...forgot something..." he went inside the store, hoping she'd follow

She tried to think of what she could have forgotten and followed him, closing the door behind her once she was back inside.

He turned back to her and held out one of the little gingerbread men, the spikey hsired

She blinked, glancing down at the little gingerbread man before she took it, looking up at him with a sad expression.

He forced a smile, pressing a couple of fingers underneath her chin, pushing his glasses back on his face so he could see her, "hey...wheres that cute kitten smile?"

She smiled up at him hesitantly, still feeling bad for kissing him when he was so longing for his wife.

He smiled back, not letting go yet, "are you okay..?"

She nodded a little before smiling a little softer up at him. "yeah I'm just...I'm sorry about um...that..."

"heh that? Oh don't worry it was nothing!" he lied. It meant everything to him.

She smiled a little, unable to move her face from his grip, since he held onto her chin.

He let go of her, clearing his throat and pretending to go back to work, "have a great Birthday" he smiled

"Um.." She said, shifting her feet a little as she tried to think of an excuse to stay. "...are we still going to see that play?"

He grins and looks back over his shoulder at her, "sure! Meet me here later ok?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay, I will~" She said before she turned and left the bakery, heading back home to decide on what to wear.


	10. Chapter 9

Den was too stuck in thought for the rest of the day. Even oblivious Elias could tell something was up. It was getting closer to finishing time and Den just constantly stared at the clock and the door. Elias already gone home

Emma finally decided on a simple dress, her favourite black one, and her long button down red coat in the end. She wrapped her cream coloured scarf around her neck before she walked into the bakery, glancing around for Mathias.

Den had his head on the table buried in his arms and he was sleeping, the glasses wonky on his face

Emma giggled a little when she saw him with his head down and lightly tapped him, smiling softly.

With a groan he lifted his head, adjusting the glasses and smiled at her, "oh shi- crap im sorry!" he panicked, yanking the apron off and pulling on his jacket, "sorry! You look...nice...," he calmed, staring dreamily at her.

She laughed, shaking her head at him. "Silly, it's alright." She giggled, smiling at him before she noticed him staring again and she turned bright pink.

He blinked and shook his head, "im sorry! I really need to stop doing that, hehe.."

She giggled a little before she shook her head. "No it's alright." She said quietly. "It's fine."

He smiled and started to walk outside with her, pulling on a hat and scarf to keep himself warm. To her he was probably a stranger, but to him she was still his wife. He took her hand, not caring if he was being too creepy with the affection. "You alright? Are you cold?"

She blinked down at their hands when he took her hand and smiled a little, feeling slightly awkward but knowing this man missed his wife. "I'm fine~" She said happily.

"Alright-oh...I'm not ...freaking you out am I?" he frowned, loosening his hold on her hand

She shook her head, smiling up at him as she adjusted her scarf. "No, it's alright. I forgot my gloves at home anyways, and your hands are warm so it's fine." She said with a sweet smile.

"Oh" he grinned faintly, squeezing her hand again, "that's good then. Just let me know if I ...suddenly start acting weird, heh.."

She smiled up at him, nodding. "I promise I will~" She said with a light hearted laugh, looking up as small white snowflakes began to fall.

He also glanced up, smiling when the snowflakes gently started to fall from the dark sky, "I remember waking up one morning and it had snowed..." he sighed, "my wife was so excited she wanted to go out in the snow even with just a shirt on."

She laughed, raising an eyebrow at him. "She ran outside in nothing but a shirt? That sounds like something /I/ would do." She giggled. "Not so odd."

"woah, really? You'd run out in the freezing cold with just a long shirt which so happened to be mine?" He laughed

"Well probably not if it was yours since I just met you." She laughed, shaking her blonde curls. "But run outside in a shirt, yeah."

He smiled and shook his head, trying desperately not to just open out with everything and how he felt about her. She could possibly just be someone completely different but even after 24 years Den knew Belgium when he saw her.

They arrived at the building where the play was taking place. He sat her and himself down, sighing comfortably. "It's warm in here. Like my hands" he joked

She giggled a little and took off her scarf and coat, shaking out her hair when she removed her hat. "It is warm in here..." She stated, glancing around the theatre. "I've never been in here before..."

He smiled, surprised at how giggly she seemed. Then again Belgium use to be like that. Use to. "Really?" He asked, "I uh...alright...I'll admit it, I did have three tickets...the other two for my kids but...well..." he lowered his head and shrugged, "I'm so sorry but...you just...you almost seem exactly like my wife and I just couldn't help it! ...Sorry am I freaking you out?" he frowned.

She blinked, tilting her head a little. "You have more kids other than Elias?" She said before she frowned a little and shook her head. "No, you're not freaking me out. I mean...I know I can't be the same as your wife, but if it makes you happier to be friends with me, then I'm glad to be your friend."

"..." he blinked, forgetting that he hardly told her about his life, other than going on and on about his wife. "I'm so sorry...you must think I'm creepy.." he frowns, burrying his face in his hands.

She smiled and shook her head, gently patting his back in an effort to comfort him. "No I don't~! Honest. Don't worry about it."

He glances up at her with sad eyes, "...Emma...why...why are you so kind...? Normally if I tried to get friendly with a girl she'd scream and run away from me..."

She shrugged a little, unsure herself. "I don't know." She said simply. "Something about you just seems kind and warm. And you seem hurt." She said with a small frown. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"heh well...you're right about the hurt part...the kind and warm, ...ehh, Not really.." he cleared his throat and sat up, "I've had this wound...here,"he says, pointing to where his heart was, "for years and years...for the past 24 years and it just aches everytime I wake up..." he whispered, "it's never healed.."

She frowned sadly, looking up at him before she fidgeted a little. "...Can I see a picture of her?" She asked quietly. "I want to see how we look alike.

"..." He bit his lip, knowing that he always kept a small photograph of her in his pocket. He waited for a while to show her but suddenly the lights in the concert hall had dimmed and the play was starting. "...sorry" he whispered, sitting back in his seat and keeping his eyes forward.

She frowned a little, her shoulders dropping before she too turned to the stage. "I'm sorry..." She said softly.

He kept his hand pressed over his heart, knowing that he was having a bit of a panic since he knew, that if he showed her a photo, he might not ever see her again. He breahed heavily, trying to concentrate on the show.

Emma seemed to notice his distress and frowned, shifting uncomfortably in her seat while her eyes flickered over to him every once in a while.

About an hour later when it was the half time break and the lights grew on again Den let out a sigh, turning his head and smiling to her, putting on a fake happiness, "good show, huh? Do you want me to go get you anything from the shop?"

She smiled a little sweetly at him, nodding. "It was!" She said happily, though she seemed to notice something was wrong with him. She still wanted to see the picture, but she didn't fuss about it. She laughed light heartedly and shook her head. "No, it's alright~"

"Aww you sure? I might just go take a piss- I mean-go to the bathroom" he grins awkwardly, standing up. It was just an excuse to get her to forget about asking for the picture.

She smiled and nodded, waiting for him. She rocked back and forth on her heels, humming a little as she glanced up at pictures of the actors on the walls.

He narrowed his eyes at the queue outside the toilets, even outside the men's and just rolled his eyes, wishing it were a rock concert instead, then maybe they'd be selling beer at the shop. He walked up and down the little hall which was packed with people, not wanting to go back and sit down in case she'd ask.

Once he started to hear the narrators voice again telling the audience the show was about to continue in a few minutes he frowned and headed back to his seat, scooting through the isle and sitting back down next to her with a sigh.

She sighed a little when he came back just in time for the lights to dim, frowning as she turned back to the stage. She shifted a little in her seat, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He was a little more relaxed, keeping his eyes on the stage and constantly pushing his glasses up his nose, feeling a little uncomfortable himself.

She watched the show, frowning a little as she kept thinking about why he wouldn't want her to see the picture. Half of her wanted to ask again, but she knew he would say no.

He turned his head to her every now and then to give her a smile and reassure her so that hopefully she'd feel more comfortable and not want to see the picture or ask anything more about his wife.

He sighed when the show had finally finished, feeling himself sweat a little when the bright lights glowed on. They seemed so much more brighter than before. It was so uncomfortable. He turned his head to Emma, giving a sheepish grin, "wow, that main guy was actually a chick."

She smiled a little at him before her eyes flicked down again, as though she had done something wrong. "Yeah..." She said quietly, biting her lip a little as she looked everywhere but him.

He stood up, pretending to put on a cheerful attitude until he noticed she looked sad and leant down, "...Bel? What's wrong?" he asked, accidently calling her by that name.

"Emma." She corrected automatically before she winced and frowned softly. "Sorry..." She said quietly.

He took her hand, smiling again, "c'mon. I'l take you home..it's late," he smiled, helping her up and leading her out of the theatre

She took his hand, squeezing it a little softly before she sighed softly. "Hmm...so do you think-" She stopped herself, swallowing before she shook her head. "nevermind."

He kept his eyes forward, noticing that it wasn't snowing outside but it was pitch dark. "hm? Do I think what?" he asked

"...do you think we could stand in the light?" She asked softly, squeezing his hand tightly as she avoided his real question.

"hm?" He blinked, remembering how Belgium had a fear of dark and stepped with her into the spotlight of a street lamp in the middle of the now deserted pathway between the car park. "You don't like the dark...do you?"

She held onto his hand tightly, her eyes flicking around. "No..." She said softly, shivering. "It's...a long stupid story." She laughed softly.

"..." he knelt down infront of her, enough so that he was eye level with her, "hey...Emma? look at me..." he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"...I want to see." She said softly. "I want to see her..." She murmured, biting her lip a little.

He frowned, at first thinking she was talking about her own mother or something, "...see you?" he asked hushly after a short pause

"No not me, her. I want to see her..." she said quietly, looking at her fingers as she played with them. "Just out of curiosity...I want to see what she looked like..."

"...oh...her," he bit his lip, straightening up, "...well um..." he cleared his throat, stuffing his hand into his pocket and pulled out a scrunched up photo of him and Belgium, a photo Simon sneakily took during an old Christmas period and hands it to her

She took the picture and smoothed it out beneith her fingertips, as though it were something very delicate. She stared at the picture for a little while before she fell silent and stiffened, her eyes a little wide.

He felt himself tremble a little as he watched her. "...well?"

"...it looks like me..." She said quietly. "Like...everything she...I don't understand..."

He dropped his shoulders, wanting so badly to just tell her the truth. "..told you you reminded me of her..."

She stood there silent for a little while before she looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I...but she looks...she looks EXACTLY like me...like a twin...a replica..."

He frowned, lifting his head and readying himself to just tell her, "Emma I..." he bit his lip and knelt down so he was eye level with her, placing both hands on her shoulder. "What Im sbout to say...it...it wont make any sense..."

She raised an eyebrow at him, looking a little confused. "...what?" She asked softly.

He took in a deep breath before starting. "Theres...more to me than what you think...Theres one of us for every country in the world and ...I'm..." he paused nervously, "Denmark.." he took the photo from her, pointing at Bel in the photo. "This is Belgium...my wife...she died 24 years ago, Emma. The same time you were born..."

She looked at him a little funny, but inhaled deeply and tried to understand. "Alright..." she said quietly. "So...what? I have the same birthday.."

He frowned and shook his head, holding her shoulders again, "No, Emma. Don't you see it? /You're/ Belgium! You died 24 years ago and was reborn into human.." he gemtly held the side of her face, stroking her cheek with hus thumb as he felt his eyes water up behind his glasses. "sweetie...you're my wife."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with frantic eyes, trying to soak it all in. "No...no I can't be that...that doesn't make any sense..."

He shook hus head, "no...no it doesnt make sense because no human except for our bosses and our secret hospitals know about us.." he leant closer to her, his nose barely touching her as he whispered, "Em...you're a nation"

She shook her head, looking up at him with a scared expression. "no, I'm not." She said quietly. "I'm a PERSON. I'm not a...a nation...belgium is dead...there IS no Belgium..."

"Nej nej please LISTEN to me!" he straightened up, "you are Belgium and I'll prove it!" he said desperately, "First of all, Belgium's human name WAS Emma! You love sweet foods. You love strawberry's. You like poppies your national flower but you prefer roses. There's something about guys shirts you love. You've been called a kitty because of your smile." he went on before dropping to his knees in front of her, holding her arms, "please you have to believe me!"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, finding everything he said true. "How...how did you know all that..." She said softly. "I..." She paled. "I think I need to sit down..."

He frowned worriedly and helped her over to a bench under some shelter, holding her hand and catching his breath to calm down. "Why do you think Elias called you mom the day he met you?" he turned her face towards him, "because thats your son, Bel...our Elias.."

She sat down on the bench and held her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair. "I...I can't...I feel like I'm going to pass out..." She said with a small whimper.

He decided to give the truths a rest for now and wrapped an arm around her, stroking her hair. "shh...easy..." he whispered soothingly against her ear.

She shivered when he touched her, though a part of her couldn't help but feel a little soothed by the action. "My head hurts..."

He hugged her close to himself, rubbing the side of her arm comfortingly, "its okay...im sorry,"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, the truth of it all and the dark starting to take a hold on her.

He sighed and wraps his arm around her too, relived that she wasn't going to run away. He pressed her head against him, breathing in her scent. "Its okay..." he whispers again, stroking his fingers through her hair

She was too worked up to feel uncomfortable, wrapped up warm in his arms where she could hide. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, shaking.


	11. Chapter 10

He stayed with her fow however long she needed. In the end he muttered, "...do you still want me to take you home?"

She nodded, shivering a little though she kept her arms around him tightly, holding onto him as though he would protect her from everything she heard.

He kept his arms around her proectively, "are you okay..?"

She nodded, swallowing as she shivered a little. "I'm fine...just...I just need to not move for a little bit..." She said, afraid if she were to stand she would only fall back into the snow.

"..." He frowned and kept her close to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head, "...i didn't mean to scare you.." he whispered, gazing out into the dark distance. "But I knew I had to tell you sooner or later."

"It's alright..." She said softly, shaking in his arms like a small child. "I...I'm sorry about this..." She said with a light, nervous laugh before she huddled into his arms again, whimpering softly. "I'm confused...I don't know what to think..."

He sighed, stroking the top of her head. "It's alright Be-I mean, Emma..." He stood up, keeping his arm around her, "come on, I'll take you home..you should get some rest"

She nodded a little before she whimpered softly, wrapping her arms around his middle. She let go of him after a moment and stood up with a slight wobble.

He kept hold of her, not letting her go, "c'mon, I'll take you in the car. Are you alright?" he asked with a frown.

She nodded, but kept quiet as they started walking back to the car, her mind reeling with questions and doubts and confusion.

Whilst on the way to the car Den stopped suddenly, remembering the car accident and just shook his head, helping her inside. Once she was sat inside he knelt down beside her seat. "Hey...I'm...so sorry if you're afraid or...if you never wanna visit me again...I'm sorry.."

She frowned at him, shivering a little in the cold before she shook her head. "Why would I not want to visit...?" She said softly. "If this..." She swallowed. "If this is...true...then why would I want to keep away...?"

He stared up at her with a soft gaze and hesitantly took her hand, holding it in his. "...do you trust me?"

She shifted a little, biting her lip a little as she thought before she nodded a little.

"..are you sure?" he asked quietly, keeping his soft gaze onto her. "Because I want you to do something for me..."

She seemed slightly uneasy but she nodded again, looking up at him with a confused look.

He smiled and took both of her hands, "close you eyes," he whispered.

She looked at him a little confused before she closed her eyes, squeezing his hands a little when he took them.

He sighed softly, slowly and hesitantly leaning forward, staring at her closed eyes for a moment. He could feel cold drops of snowflakes fall onto him as it started to snow. But he ignored it for now and let his eyes drift closed as he gently pressed his lips to hers.

She almost jumped a little when he pressed his lips to hers gently, her body tensing up for a few moments before she allowed herself to relax again. It took a few moments before she calmed her muscles and kissed him back softly.

He held his breath for a moment when he felt her tense up but sighed softly and a little surprised when she kissed him back. He ever so gently pulled back, opening his eyes to look at her

She opened her eyes when he pulled back again, taking a moment before she looked up at him, her bright eyes warm.

He gave her a very soft grin, glancing up at the sky, and the little snowflakes landing on his face. He chuckled and stack his tongue out

She smiled a little at him weakly before she leaned her forehead against his chest, shivering in the cold.

He smiled up at the snow, feeling her leaning against him and looked down at her, blinking in suprise. He smiled and gently stroked the top of her head, his heart racing with a feeling he wasn't even sure how to explain but it felt good.

Emma wrapped her arms around him when he stroked her hair, tears slipping from her eyes for a reason she couldn't explain. It was as though there were some part of her, buried deep, that was happy beyond words.

Den grinned when she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his cheek against the side of her head, wrapping his arms around her too and turned his head to the side, gently kissing the side of her head.

She felt strangely comfortable there, with his arms wrapped around her and protecting her from the cold.

He breathed in her scent and pulled back, a grin on his face but it immediately disappeared when he saw she was crying and leant closer, "...B-Emma? What's wrong?"

She blinked, unaware of the tears still streaming down her cheeks before she touched her fingertips to her face and felt them. "Oh...I don't know..." She said honestly. "I just...I don't know...I feel lighter..."

He tilted his head, his face so close to hers that if he'd move any closer he'd lock them into another kiss. "...does it feel good?" he asked, whispering.

She nodded a little, looking up at him before diverting her eyes shyly, her fingers curled into his jacket.

He smiled faintly and gently wiped a tear from her face, keeping his arms wrapped around her. "...Emma...it's...gonna be hard to believe...all of this, and I don't mean to seem like a creep, but...I /do/ think you're my Belgium...and…and I love you."

She swallowed, lowing her head a little before she sniffed a little, wrapping her arms back around him tightly and burying her face into his chest. "I don't know...I'm still confused..."

His eyes scanned her face, and the more he looked close to her face, the more he was certain she was his Belgie. "..its okay," he said softly, holding the side of her face and sighing softly, knowing he shouldn't be going so fast and telling her he loves her. "But...you trust me don't you?"

She nodded a little, his hand warm against her cool cheek. She leaned into him a little, rubbing her cheek against his hand to feel the smooth skin against her cheek.

Gently he smiled, tilting his head and leaning closer to her, making her sit back in the car so she wouldn't get too cold with the snow

She sat back in the car, nestling into the seat and wrapping her scarf around her a little better to help warm up her nose, sighing.

He shut the car door once she was in and got into the driver's seat with a happy sigh, starting the car and glancing at her every now and then. "..You're really quiet," he said, keeping his hands tight around the wheel as he started to drive.

"My head hurts." She said softly, closing her eyes a moment as he started driving. A part of her felt nervous, afraid to be driving on this day in the snow. She shivered, her face turning pale.

He frowned and kept his eyes on the road, nervous himself. "It's alright...I'll drop you off by the bakery, kay? Do you live far from there?"

She shook her head, her eyes flicking about nervously as she bit her lip, feeling like she was going to be sick. She suddenly reached for his hand and held it tightly in her own, her hand trembling.

He glanced towards her with a frown when she took his hand, gently stroking his thumb over her skin, "alright well..where do you want me to drop you off?"

"The bakery is fine..." She whispered softly, afraid if she were to speak louder she would throw up.

"oh. Alright then...if you don't mind" he smiled again, keeping his eyes on the road and pulled his hand away to hold onto the wheel with both hands just incase.

She looked over at him with slight panic in her eyes when he pulled his hand back but swallowed and kept quiet, her hands on her lap as she played with her fingers.

He noticed how odd she seemed to be. He was worried that he might have frightened her. He kept quiet until they reached the bakery where he parked just outside, stopping the car and looking towards her. "Well, here we are. Sure you'll be okay?"

"I don't like being in the car." She said, sounding as though someone were choking her, though she was slowly starting to relax again when they stopped.

He swallowed and got out, walking around and opening the car door for her, offering for her to take his hand. "C'mon, I'll walk you the rest of the way home"

she grasped his hand and nearly ran out of the car, glad to be out of the vehical. She kept a hold of his hand without realizing it, holding onto him tightly. "Thank you..." She said softly.

He blinked in surprise but just shook his head, shutting the car door, "it's alright, just be okay for me?" he smiled, taking her hand, "let's get you home"

She nodded and smiled softly, wrapping her arms around him tightly and stopping suddenly. "I believe you." She said quietly. "What you said before..."

He started to walk on with her, raising both eyebrows down at her. "Hm? Oh really? You believe me?" He was surprised at how much Emma trusted him, but Den wanted to believe she was still Belgium. Deep down she was Belgium

She nodded. "I don't know why..." She said quietly. "I just...I believe you...there's a part of me I guess that just...I don't know it just...it's happy..."

"Happy?" He questioned, squeezing her hand a little. "I hope I'm not being too affection too soon but...I believe that you /are/ my wife..it sounds crazy I know but I really do feel it! And I guess I'm just afraid that i'd lose you again..or, her..well, either of you."

She shifted a little and bit her lip, feeling as though that should have weirded her out but somehow it didn't. She nodded, looking up at him. "yeah..."

He frowned, missing her cheerful side, and once again he fell silent again. Once she showed him home and he took her there he sighed and gave her a smile, standing outside her door. "Sleep well ok? Put the fire on and stay warm."

She held onto his hand even when he went to turn away, not wanting to let go just yet. She pulled him back a little and pressed her cheek against his chest as though she were trying to hide herself in his coat.

"hn?" He blinked in suprise when she pressed herself against him, smiling down at her and wondering if she could hear his heartbeat.

She held her arms around him, inhaling deeply as she felt calmed by his warmth and steady heartbeat.

He stared down at her, smiling and wishing they could stay like this forever. He cleared his throat, "hey...I don't want you to catch a cold"

She sighed before she let him go, smiling a little before she nodded. "Sorry..." She said softly.

He smiled widely, really wanting her to be happy but almost felt like he had ruined her whole life with what he told her. He sighed and gently ruffled her hair, "just...stay warm," he muttered and turned away, staring to walk off with his head lowered, hands hidden in his pockets.

She bit her lip, not wanting him to go so soon and not wanting to be alone. She shifted her feet back and forth before she looked at him. "I make really great hot chocolate." She said just loud enough for him to hear. "If you want some, I mean..." She said a little quieter, mumbling self-consciously.

He stopped, pausing for a moment and turned to look back at her, barely able to see her through the falling snow. "...well.." he smiled before chuckling, "I guess it wouldn't hurt, would it?"

she smiled a little sweetly before opening the door to her house, waiting for him.

He walked on, stepping inside into the warmth quickly so she could close the door, shaking some of the snow off of him, "heh-oops! Sorry if I'm making a mess!" He grinned sheepishly, turning to watch her.

She giggled a little before she shook her head. "No, it's alright." She said with a sweet smile.

"Alright then" he smiled back at her, pulling his coat off as he glances around the house, almost in amazement. He'd never seen the house before be it felt like he had been here before. It was strange. "Huh...you have a nice house here, Emma," he says, staring at some photographs of her family and tilting his head at them.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile, heading into the kitchen once she took off her winter gear to prepare the hot chocolate

He stepped into the living room, not caring that he was snooping as he glanced around at everything; small little objects or photos which referenced Belgium's personality. Either that or he really was going crazy but he didnt want to believe that. He wanted to stay happy and believe he had his Belgie back. He notices a little vase on a side table filled with bunches of roses and steps over to them, gently stroking on of the petals.

"They're my favourite." She said as she came into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a peppermint stick in each. "Roses, I mean. They're my favourite flowers."

"hm?" He straightened up, glancing back over his shoulder, lips curling up into a wide smile again. "Oh? Mine too! I uh...I made my wife's ring myself and I sculpted a tiny rose onto it. We loved roses too" he nodded, taking one of the mugs from her. "thanks" he says a little breathlessly, taking a sip.

"You made her ring for her?" She said softly, curling up on the sofa with her mug of hot chocolate. "How sweet..."

"mhmm!" He nodded and sat down on the other side of the sofa so that it didn't seem like he was getting too close to her. "It was...well...after my ex died, I just wanted to move on," he shrugged, "we got married in a rose field in the park. I dunno if you've ever been there or not..." He smiled at the memories,staring into space as he thought about that time in the gazeebo, that night she made for him, the most perfect night ever when they had made love. He smiled more, blushing a bit at the thought.

"The one in the park? I like to go there to read." She said with a small smile. "Or when I need to clear my mind. It's a good place for that." She stated before noticing his bright red cheeks. She poked his cheek, giggling a little.

"Oh yeah? I use to go there whenever me and her had an argument.." he sighed, glancing at her and turning on the couch, resting his head on the back of it and staring at her softly. "So, tell me more about you! How's life?"

"It's...confusing, as you can imagine." She said softly, stirring her hot chocolate with the peppermint stick before sucking up some of the melting whipped cream.

"Confusing?...because you don't know who you are..?" he asked within a whisper, frowning slightly.

She shook her head. "Well...not really it's more that I don't know anything about her...anything about you and her...other than you were married and she died."

"hm.." he nodded a little, gazing at her as he thought about it. "Well..I can always tell you more...what do you wanna know?"

"well...tell me about you and her..." She said softly. "Your family, your history..."

"Well um...you remember how I told you that...I'm...I'm Denmark? And she's Belgium? Well...we've lived for...thousands of years...we're immortal and we never grow old. If our country is in danger, we are too." He rubbed his head, hoping he wasn't scaring her, "I'm sorry this all sounds insane but..you just gotta trust me"

She nodded, trying to keep up. "But...then I couldn't be her." She said softly. "I'm not immortal. I mean, I age...I grow old..I'll die..."

"I know...but..well, the only thing which kills us is our hearts. Her heart got physically damaged and well...soon the land did too" he shrugged. "I believe she came back as human though..and I believe that you're her.." he says, frowning at the last word she said.

She nodded before shifting her feet again. "Well yeah but I mean...I...I'll still die, Mathias..." she said quietly. "I'm not like you..."

He looked at her sadly for a moment, going back to staring at the floor, "yeah...I know that..so..." he swallowed, forcing a smile, "I guess it's better we get to know eachother now than later, huh?"

She nodded with a small smile, sipping her coco again. "So...you said you had kids other than Elias...?"

"Yeah. Simon, the oldest. Our first son," he smiled, "He represents Brussels but...ever since his mother's death he's never been himself, neither has Sophia, our daughter. She's grown up now..gone to live and married to Toni...she has two chilren now," he smiled faintly. "Then there's Elias. He hasn't changed much over the years, heh.." He chuckled a little, remembering the memories, "and of course there's Grace, our youngnest daugter. I still call her my little baby, even if she doesn't like it, hehe."

She smiled as he talked about his kids, tilting her head a little. "Toni? Who's Toni?" She asked curiously.

"Um, Spain. Spain's boy. Hah, at first I hated the kid..I just wanted to protect my little Sophia from her but..." he shrugged, "Belgie never liked it when I was mean to Toni..but in the end we got along and I accepted them getting married and being happy. Besides I don't want my daughter to be stuck in my depression for the rest of her life."

She frowned a little before she bit her lip, playing with her fingers as she deliberated something. Eventually she just sighed and moved a little closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He smiled softly when she leaned against him, reaching over to place the mug down on the side table and used a free hand to stroke her hair. "So, what else did you wanna know?"

"What was she like?" She asked softly, sighing softly as he stroked her hair. "When were you married? What was..." the word got caught in her throat "What was.../it/ like with her?"

"What was what like?" he asked, thinking she meant something else and he looks down at her, "She was so much like you...like I said, pretty much exactly like you. The wedding was beautiful, even /I/ cried" he laughed.

She shifted a little uncomfortably, trying to ask the question she wanted without seeming weird. "I mean...what...what was.../after/ the wedding like..." She said, looking up at him shyly.

"After? Well...we rode my old friend Taiwan's horse Shae to the reception party, which was loads of fun" he smiled.

She sighed, shaking her head before she pressed her forehead to his shoulder, hiding her bright red cheeks. "What was it like to love her." She asked again softly. "To...to make love with her..."

"..." he blushed but smiled, wrapping an arm around her, "it was...it was the second most beautiful thing in the world" he says, "she was the first and..being so close to her was beautiful," he admitted.

She turned a little bright pink before she sighed, hiding her face again. "Oh...I see..." She said softly.

He bit his grin and kept his arm wrapped around her, hugging her close, "why'd you ask?"

"Just curious." She said quickly, almost a little too quickly. "I just...I was just curious..." She sad a little softer.

"that's ok" he smiles, keeping her close to him, "anything else you wanna know?"

She sighed softly, closing her eyes a little as she felt his warmth, feeling oddly comfortable like that. "...I can't think of anything..." She said softly, almost falling asleep.

He smiled down at her, continuing to brush his fingers gently through her hair, "really? Nothin' at all?"

"hmm..." She sighed, starting to fall asleep against him. "mmnhn..." She mumbled softly, sleepily.

He smiled even more down at her, continuing to stroke her hair and even drifting off himself.

She nearly curled into his lap as she fell asleep, her head against his chest and her arms around him.

He droped his hands and sighed, resting his head back and staring up at the ceiling, smilig to himself, feeling like he were in a dream. He prayed it wasn't a dream. He wanted this to last forever.

It would be a few hours before Emma woke up again, humming softly as she stretched a little.


	12. Chapter 11

(Warning: chapter contains hetero smut. If you're not comfortable with it, skip to the next chapter.)

Den remained awake all night, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Thinking about when she died, and remembering and realising that even if she got with Emma, she will die one day. Tears cascaded down his cheeks quietly as he stared at the ceiling to the point he had fell asleep himself, keeping her wrapped up on his lap.

Emma glanced up at Den's face, frowning when she noticed dried tear stains on his cheeks. He must have been thinking of his wife. She sighed and cuddled into his lap, trying to figure out why being around her gave her such warmth.

Den remained asleep, his eyes too sore to open yet. He looked really peacefully for once, not struggling or crying in his sleep. He looked relaxed and warm.

She watched him for a moment before she leaned up and gently, so she wouldn't wake him, pressed her lips to his, sighing softly when she broke away again.

He sighed softly in his sleep, a soft gentle smile appearing on his lips

She smiled and giggled softly, nuzzling her face into his neck when she noticed the smile on his lips.

"nh.." he mumbled, stirring a bit in his sleep before turning his head, opening his eyes a little sleepily.

She, not realizing he was awake and thinking she could get away with it, kissed his neck a few times softly, feeling warm and somehow comfortable.

He smiled a little, closing his eyes again and tilting his head a little, the little kisses tickling his neck.

she sighed softly and buried her face into his neck again, feeling the warmth of his skin there and somehow feeling as though it were right.

He turned his head towards her, smiling faintly and tilting his head back a little. "...hey..." he whispered, smiling to himself.

She flinched back when he spoke, spooked by his voice resonating against her cheek. "I-I'm sorry!" She said immediately.

He frowned and kept his arms around her, leaning forward to her, "w-what?"

She looked up at him shyly, nuzzling his neck a little. "I'm sorry..."

"Shh..shh don't be sorry it's fine.." he whispered, resting his head back again and tilting his head back to let her continue, smiling a bit.

She nodded a little before she gently kissed his neck again, feeling somehow immensly affectionate towards this man. She sighed against his skin, laying her head on his shoulder.

He lifted his head to look at her, brushing his fingers back through her bangs, "Belgie was really affectionate too, y'know."

She tilted her head a little, interested by this. "She was...?" She asked softly, nuzzling his neck again. "mmh..."

"mhm" he nodded, letting her closen to him as much as she wanted. Besides, it was way better than her being afraid of him and running away. "Hey Em? ..how comes you trust me so much?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly, blinking a little. "I mean...there's just something that keeps telling me you're telling the truth...that I can trust you..."

"really?" he smiled, blue eyes gliscening a little. "I'm glad you trust me because..I thought I had lost you forever.."

"I'm sorry..." she said softly, nestling into his chest with a small soft sigh. "I'm sorry Den..."

"Why are you sorry, sweetie?" he whispered, not worried anymore about calling her affectionate names or Belgie by accident. "It wasn't your fault.." he swallowed, "it was mine.."

She shook her head a little before she sighed softly and wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing the place right above his heart.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, "if I wasn't so paranoid about you- I mean, her not trusting me...If I was looking where I was driving.."

She frowned a little and shook her head again, leaning up and stopping his words by placing her lips on his, kissing him hesitently.

"mh.." He blinked at her but eventually relaxed, letting her kiss him, eye drifting shut.

She sighed softly when their lips parted again and she pressed her forehead to his, keeping her eyes closed. "She still loves you, you know..." She said softly, almost too soft to hear.

He kept his eyes closed too, able to hear her words, so quiet as if Belgium's spirit had actually whispered them to him herself. "...I love her too..." he whispered back.

She smiled a little softly, silent tears welling up in her eyes. "I know..." She said softly before pressing her lips to his again.

"mh.." he relaxed a little but not much as she kissed him, slowly lifting a hand to the back of her neck and gently kisses her back.

She felt a shiver go up her spine when he gently touched her neck, sighing into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He tilted his head just a little into the kiss, slowly stroking his fingers up through her hair and threading them through, sighing through his nose.

She relaxed as she felt his hand slowly moving through her hair, tilting her head a little as she kissed him softly, somehow conveying passion into the slow, gentle kiss.

She was here, was all he could think. She was with him, kissing him again. He felt his breathing quicken a little and lied back on the sofa, keeping his arms wrapped around with her on top of him, keeping his hand pressed to the back of her head

She sighed softly through her nose and lay back with him, laying on his chest as she kissed him gently. She shivered, humming into the kiss a little as something seemed to take over her.

He pressed her closer to him, bending leg and wrapping it around her to keep her with him, forgetting that she was human or anything as he drifted off into his own lost world with her.

She was a little caught off guard when he wrapped his leg around her to make her stay, but she didn't seem to mind as she moved her lips from his to his jawline, softly and tenderly kissing up it.

He sighed into her mouth, tilting his head enough to slid his tongue across her lips, forgetting that she had probably never kissed anyone like this before and felt a little carried away. He just missed her. So much..

She hesitated a little when he slipped his tongue across her lip before opening them, gasping when she felt his tongue against her own. She didn't know what to do with the situation so she followed his movements.

He used his feet to push off his shoes to get more comfortable, gently sliding a hand down and up her back, sighing softly into her mouth.

She sighed when she felt his hand slipping down her back, the warmth of his palm soothing her. "mn..." She hummed softly, breaking the kiss for a moment to breathe.

He lifted a hand to hold her cheek as she pulled away, warmly looking up at her as he gently stroked her back. "..."

She felt warmth emanate from within and spread through her body, making her shiver a little. His hand soothed her, calming her as she leaned down and kissed his jaw lightly.

He breathed deeply and a little nervously, since it had been over 24 years now since he's had even just a proper kiss. "hey...how did that feel?" he asked her quietly, fingers fiddling with the back hem of her shirt

She could feel the fabric moving a little against her skin but didn't mind, kissing his jaw again. "hmmn...it felt...warm..." She said softly. "And...right..."

"right?" he asked curiously with a smile, slipping a hand up the back of her shirt. "hey...do you...mind if I call you Bel from now on.?" he asked quietly, gazing wonderously at her eyes

She smiled a little before inhaling deeply, feeling his hand on her skin. "I don't mind..." She said quietly.

He smiles and wraps an arm around her, leaning closer, "just tell me when you want to stop.." he whispered, pressing his lips to hers again

she nodded before he pressed his lips to hers. She sighed, wrapping her arms back around him as she stroked the back of his neck, feeling the soft baby hairs there

He smiled against her lips, liking the tickly feeling of her fingers brushing over the back of his neck. He trailed a hand up her body then, pushing his tongue in her mouth.

She once again was caught off guard when he pushed his tongue into her mouth and flinched as though she were going to pull back, but relaxed again and went with it, her mind clouding over a little.

He kept his arms around her, keeping her ontop of him and not wanting her to pull away. It had been too long since he'd been close to anyone especially her and he missed it way too much. He tilted his head into the kiss, feeling his tongue search through her mouth, and almost recognising it from years ago. He then started to trail a hand back down her back again and stopped at her hind

She could feel a small skip of nervousness in her heartbeat, her hands gently running through his hair as he kissed her passionately. She tried to follow him to the best of her ability, finding it easier and easier to loosen up after a few moments.

He sighed softly through his nose, his other hand taking her hand and moving it to the top buttons of his shirt. He pulled back then to catch his breath and tell her, "it's okay," he whispered.

She looked up at him when he pulled away, taking a few moments to register why he had placed her hand over his shirt. She bit her lip a little before she gently and nervously started to undo the buttons, her hands shaking nervously.

He smiled faintly up at her, letting her take her time and leant up, gently pressing his lips to her chin, then her jaw, his hand groping her behind.

She sighed softly when he pressed his lips to her jaw, gasping a little when she felt him groping her behind. She swallowed and finally finished with his buttons, pulling her hands back as though she were unsure if she was allowed to touch him.

He glances up at her, waiting to her eye contact before giving her a slight nod in allowance, gently slipping his hand up and down her leg.

She swallowed again before she hesitantly touched his chest, smoothing her fingertips over his skin before her hand twitched back again nervously.

He smiled and took her hand again, placing it back on his skin as he slipped his fingers barely in the back of her pants/jeans whatever

She looked down at him when he placed her hand back on his skin and bit her lip a little, resuming her previous tracing of his chest, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

He sat up a little, holding the back of her head and pushing her closer so that his forehead pressed to hers. "shh, it's alright.." he whispered, knowing she was nervous. "You trust me, don't you?"

She nodded, the trembling in her hands slowing down a little. "I trust you..." She said softly, leaning forward a little and kissing his lips gently before pulling back again.

He smiled and pressed his lips back to hers, sitting up more and sliding his hand deeper into the back of her jeans.

She sat up with him and shivered as she felt his hand slipping further into her jeans, her heart rate picking up again as she stroked along the patterns of his chest and stomach.

He adjusted himself so he was sitting on his knees in front of her, stroking a hand through her hair to calm her down. He leant forward more again, making her lie back on the sofa as he leant over her, sliding his hand around to her stomach, lifting her shirt up a little

She slowly started to relax again when he ran his hand through her hair, wrapping her arms around his neck when he lay her back and leaned over her. She sighed, feeling the warmth of his hand against her skin.

Quickly he sat up, pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor before leaning over her again, gently kissing down her jaw as he stroked her stomach

She sighed as he kissed her jaw, his hand stroking her stomach softly as she relaxed a little more, her muscles starting to un-tense a bit.

He slipped his hand up her shirt, stroking a hand over her breast, moving his lips down to her neck carefully

She gasped softly when he stroked her breast before her breath was caught in her throat, her body squirming a little as he kissed her neck. She moaned softly and leaned her head back, her hips shifting slightly.

He kept his eyes closed, inserting his tongue against her warm skin on her neck carefully, gently squeezing a breast, trying to go slow so he wouldn't scare her

She moaned softly as he moved his tongue along the soft skin of her neck, the pleasurable sensation relaxing her a little as he squeezed her breast.

He pressed his lower body down against her, lifting her bra up enough to feel his finger brush over a nipple, his tongue trailing across her neck gently

She twitched a little when he brushed his finger over her nipple, her fingers moving through his hair gentle as her breathing started to pick up, her back arching slightly.

"mh.." he pulled back to whisper in her ear, "you're allowed to touch me too.." he whispered, gently kissing her ear and trailing his lip back down her neck, pushing her shirt up more

She nodded a little before she stroked her fingers down from his hair to his back, feeling the gentle ripples of muscles in his back.

He smiled down at her, pulling her shirt up over her head and letting that drop to the floor too, managing to unclip her bra an pull that off too, leaning down and presing his lips down to her chest

She shivered a little when he pulled off her bra, almost wanting to cover herself back up in embarrassment before she swallowed and pressed her fingertips into his back.

He trailed his lips slowely to a breast, moving his hand back into the front of her jeans

She sighed softly when he kissed her breast, stroking her fingertips down his back, trailing along his spine.

He shifts closer, sliding his hand more into the front of her jeans, pressing his fingers against her panties, licking his tongue over a nipple

She panted softly, shivering as he lightly licked her nipple, her hands moving to his chest to feel his heart beat beneath her hand.

He pulled his hand out, losening her jeans and glancing up at her, "does this feel good?"

She nodded, panting softly as she opened her eyes a little and looked up at him. "mn...mmhmm..." She hummed softly, stroking his stomach softly.

He smiled and leant down, presing his tongue against her other nipple, tugging a little on her jeans

She sighed quietly as she stroked her fingers down, hesitating at his belt line before she tugged against them a little, tugging the button apart from the jeans.

Lightly, he grazed his teeth against her, pulling her jeans down a little and pressing his fingers between her legs again, sighing against her.

She nearly yelped a little when he pressed his fingers against her, a shiver going up her spine as she clung to him, burying her face into his neck.

He breathed heavily as he trailed his lips down her stomach, rubbing his fingers against her more, "just tell me when to stop.." he whispered, pulling her jeans down as far as they'd go.

She nodded but didn't want him to stop, her mind feeling hazy and her thoughts lucid. She squirmed slightly against him, panting softly as she unzipped his jeans, smoothing her fingertips over the small bit of exposed skin.

He sighed heavily, glancing up at her as he slowly slipped his hand down the front of her panties.

She squirmed slightly, leaning her head back as she panted softly, her hands shivering against his skin as she slipped his jeans down a little.

He let her do whatever she whished whilst he slipped his hand down the front of her panties, gently kissing her stomach and pressing his fingers softly against her

She shivered when he kissed her stomach, her muscles twitching slightly at the pleasureable sensation, her hands stroking up to his stomach again, sighing.

He kept his eyes on her, pulling his hand out and quickly licking his fingers before slipping his hand back into her panties again, sliding his fingers down to her entrance

She squirmed against him, stroking her hands up into his hair, allowing them to thread through as she sighed, leaning her head back.

He pulled her panties down a little enough to expose her as he glances up at her with a smile, leaning down and trailing his lips lower, gently rubbing his thumb against her clit

Her heart beat was hastened even more when he kissed her again, gasping when he gently rubbed her clit. She moaned quietly, biting her lip to keep herself from making any sounds.

He leant up to gently kiss her neck, rubbing his thumb against her, his middle finger pressing against her entrance.

She moaned a little more desperately, closing her eyes and leaned her head back as he kissed her neck and pressed against her at the same time.

He breathed against her neck hesitantly before inserting his finger into her, feeling his heart race a little in worry that he was making her uncomfortable.

She squirmed slightly when he inserted his finger into her entrance, leaning her head back and arching her back as she felt the immense rush of pleasure.

He glanced up at her curiously, pushing his finger deeper into her, slipping it in and out of her for her to get use to

She moaned softly, her chest moving with each breath she took, her fingers curling into his hair. "mnnh..."

"does that feel good, Belgie?" he whispered in her ear, adding a second finger into her

She nodded, moaning loudly when he added a second finger to her. "mnnhh...yes..." She panted.

He smiled and took her hand, pressing it to his own crotch as he pushed his fingers in and out of her, leaning his head closer to her to look into her eyes

She looked up at him for a few moments before she closed her eyes, panting softly as she slipped her hand hesitently past his jeans, which she had already pushed down, and touched him through the fabric of his boxers.

He smiled at her, pressing his forehead to hers as he pushed his fingers deeper into her. "Go on.." he whispered, wanting her to touch him

She moaned softly before she nodded shyly and slipped his boxers down, swallowing before she hesitantly touched his member, stroking him softly.

He sighed against her, pushing his hips forward a little and added a third finger into her, gently kissing her lips

She yelped when he added a third, flinching slightly as she whimpered softly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She kissed him back softly, shivering before she sighed softly.

He frowned and pulled his fingers out of her, softly kissing her lips as an apology, stroking his other hand through her hair

She relaxed again before she sighed into his mouth, stroking her fingers along him curiously before giving him a tentative squeeze.

He moaned quietly into her mouth, tilting his head a little and pushing his hips closer to her, feeling himself harden against her soft touch

She seemed almost a little surprised as she squeezed him again, moving her hand against him a little quicker, curious of his reactions.

"mhn.." He sighs against her, breathing and panting quietly against her lips, shutting his eyes

She could feel him hardening beneath her hand and she tilted her head a little, kissing him softly before giving him another harder squeeze.

He kissed her back gently, shutting his eyes tight again and moaning quietly when she squeezed him harder, pushing his hips forward

She let him go after a moment and wrapped her arms around his neck again, sighing against his skin as she shivered.

He breathed heavily, pressing his forehead to hers and smiling faintly, lowering his hips, "..how do you feel?" he asked in a soft gentle tone

"mnh...good..." She breathed softly. "Warm..." She added as she held herself closer to him, her heart racing in her chest.

He smiles and gently kisses her shoulder, pressing himself down against her, "do you...want to go on..?" he asked quietly

She thought for a moment, her cheek pressed against his skin before she nodded. "...yes..." She said quietly.

"okay.." he whispered, curling his fingers around himself, feeling his tip press against her.

She shivered a little, feeling him press against her lightly. A surge of warmth spead through her and she sighed, leaning her head back.

He felt his breathing start to become hitched when he felt a little nervous about moving on, since she was most likely a virgin and he didn't want to see her in pain, even if she was going to get something good out of it. He let out a sigh and leant down to softly press his lips to hers, pushing his length inside of her.

She gasped when he pushed himself into her, yelping against his lips even as she tried to distract herself with his kiss. She could feel the pain and felt a few tears against her cheeks, but she tried her best to ignore it.

He tried to ignore her pain and gently kissed the tears on her cheeks, moving out then back into her a little more, keeping it slow and gentle. He softly kisses her lips, whispering against her, "jeg elsker dig.." wondering if she knew what that meant.

She was grateful for the gentleness of his rocking, the pain slowly starting to ebb off a little with each careful push. She couldn't understand what he said, but the sound was so beautiful it made her smile softly. "I love you..." She whispered quietly, holding onto him tightly.

He let her grip onto him as much as she wanted to, keeping his eyes closed and softly breathing against her, using his slow, deep voice to calm her as he slid further into her, a little more forced but not hard at all.

She made a soft moaning sound when he pushed into her a little harder, a small amount of pain accompanying the pleasure that began to show.

He arched his back a little, running his fingers through her hair and whispering words in his own language into her ear, some words sounding like they were rhyming. Between each sentence he pressed his lips softly to her ear, pushing himself out of her then deeper and deeper inside of her each time, quiet moans sounding from the back of his throat.

She moaned softly, soothed by his quiet voice and soft hands as he pushed into her a little deeper each time. She arched her back against him, panting quietly before another moan slipped from her

He opened his eyes a little, tilting his head and staring down into her eyes as he started to create a bit of a steady pace, moving his hips against her and feeling a little more comfortable inside her.

She opened her eyes a crack and looked up at him, smiling softly before she leaned her head back and moaned desperately, her breathing coming in short gasps.

He gritted his teeth a little, pushing himself deep into her and moaning pleasurably. It had been such a long time since he'd been so close to someone. He almost forgot she wasn't his Belgium during this. She seemed to trust him and that was all he wanted. Den started to gradually pick the pace up, passionately pressing his lips to hers and exhaling a quiet moan into her mouth.

She moaned desperately into his mouth, kissing him back passionately as she tried to match his pace and rythm. She stroked his back, feeling pressure building up inside her and heat focusing into one place

Exhaling heavily through his nose he tilted his head into the kiss, pressing his hips down against her in each thrust, a hand slipping down the side of her body as he quickens the pace more.

She sighed as he slipped his hand down her side, a shiver racing up her spine at his gentle touch along with the feeling of him pressing into her.

He tilted his head up a little, shutting his eyes and pushing his hips faster against hers, moaning against his gritted teeth. "B-Bel..." he panted, glancing down at her as he moved, "h-how..does this feel?"

She moaned desperately, looking up at him a little. "I-it...it's...am-mazing..."

He smiled, relieved and pleased, leaning down and softly pressing his lips to her neck as a final touch, lifting her leg and curling it around him as he keeps going, feeling the limit approach for both of them.

She gasped when he pressed his lips against her neck, her body shaking before it became too much for the blonde to handle and she shivered violently, a soft, whimpering moan leaving her lips.

He grazed his teeth against her neck a little, a small jolt running through his body as he slammed his hips hard against her, pushing himself deep into her and moaning desperatly against her neck, almost sounding like a cry of pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she felt him climax just seconds after her, feeling his heartbeat against her own as they both relaxed again.

"nh.." he panted heavily to catch his breath when he felt himself calming, eventually relaxing and gently pulls out of her, wrapping his arms around her and twisting them over so that he lay back on the sofa, holding her ontop of him. Den smiled up at her, still catching his breath and taking a moment to gaze into her eyes.

She panted softly to catch her breath, looking down at him before she smiled softly and shyly kissed his neck before nuzzling against him.

(if you seriously read all of this and still have your sanity you get a red sticker. )


	13. Chapter 12

Denmark grins softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "...Bel..." He stared into space for a moment, thinking, realising. He had her back. He had his Belgium back. Just when he thought he lost her, he found her. He didn't notice the tears build up in his eyes. He had never been this happy before. Little did he remember that life was only going to play a cruel trick on him.

She nestled into him when he spoke softly, smiling a little and closing her eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Okay..." She said quietly.

Den sighed, relaxed again and stroking her hair. "We should get dressed...as nice as this is," he says with a light chuckle. "Besides I...I have a suprise for you..." he whispers, a grin widening on his lips.

She tilted her head a little and sat up a bit, blinking at him. "A surprise?" She asked, looking confused.

He nodded, giving her a bit of a smug look, both hands takign one of her hands and holding onto it. "Ja, so get dressed for me.." he whispers, noticing it was already getting dark outside the window.

She blinked at him before nodding a little and heading upstairs, getting dressed into something before she came back down, straightening her dress.

Whilst she was getting dressed he shot up, rushing to pull on something which looked smart for once, taking a moment to stare at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked perfect, gelling back his hair giving a grin to himself. Den stuffed a couple of things into his pockets, pulling a coat on and waiting downstairs for her, sighing happily at how beautiful she looked when she approaches him. "You look so..."

She blinked up at him before smiling sweetly, wrapping her arms around him with a sigh. "Thank you."

He blinked but then chuckled, nuzzling his face against her hair before pulling back to look at her, "thank me for what?"

"For everything." She said, nuzzling against his chest before she smiled sweetly.

He wrapped an arm around her and smiled, "...thank you too," he whispered before smiling to himself, "hm...it's cold outside. And something is missing" he grins, pulling out Belgie's old panda hat and pulls it onto Emma's head nice and snug.

She blinked, surprised when he pulled a hat onto her head. She pulled on it a little before she laughed. "Aw how cute..."

He giggled and ruffled the top of her head, taking her hand and leading her out into the snow. "I bought it for Bel a long time ago." He says, "It was her favourite. I never let her go out in the cold without wearing it!"

She giggled a little and shook her head, smiling up at him. "Oh did you? It's so cute~" She cooed.

"mhmm! There was a whole collection of 'em but I bought her the panda one!" He smiles, "I wanna take you somewhere special," he says, squeezing her hand a bit, breathing in the cool air and admiring the strange orangey sunset colour in the sky.

She laughed, rolling her eyes before she smiled up at him. "Somewhere special? Like where?"

"Oh you'll see" he grins, walking on down the path with her. "...So, whilst we're on our way to the special place...how was...y'know..?..."

She smiled a little shyly and looked up at him, squeezing his hand a little. "It was wonderful..." She said softly.

"really?" he whispered, hooking his arm around her and holding her close. "...I told you it was beautiful.."

She smiled up at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, humming sweetly. "It's perfect..."

Den grins and leads her on to the destination he was planning to take her. "We're almost there" he says, having brought a bag with him which was slung over his shoulder.

They were now in the quieter part of the city, and Den lead Emma towards the park, wondering why his heart was starting to race so much in his chest.

Perhaps he was just excited, and nervous at the same time. He took her hand, already breathing in the scent of the rose field once they reached the destination. He stopped and sighed, pushing the glasses further up his nose as he pointed towards the rose field, every rose covered with snow and the moon low in the sky.

It was almost as perfect as the day he married Belgium. "Here we are!"

She smiled up at him sweetly before squeezing his hand lightly, her eyes roaming around the city sites. It wasn't until he spoke where she blinked, looking up at him. "Hm?"

He raised both eyebrows down at her and titled his head towards the rose field again, "look!" He says, knowing she probably hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

She blinked into the rose field, tilting her head a little. "The rose garden? I study here sometimes...I like the quiet and the roses..."

"really?" He grins down at her, "this is where me and Belgium got married," he said simply, dropping the bag and kneeling down, picking up one of the roses and handing it to her.

She nodded before she giggled softly, taking the rose from him and smelling it before laughing and placing it in his hair, smiling sweetly.

He smiled at her, pulling the bag back over his shoulder and took her hand, "c'mon, I wanna show you something," he says, leading her towards the gazebo.

She squeezed his hand a little and tilted her head, smiling. "hm?"

He sat down on one of the seats inside, patting the space next to him for her to sit down and pulled the bag to the floor, rumaging through it.

She sat down next to him and tried to peek into the bag to see what he was looking for, sitting up again when he was about to catch her trying to see.

He pulled out a rather thick book from the bag, breathing in a deep inhale and placed it in her lap, his eyes on her. "It's our photo album..." he whispered.

She blinked at him before looking down at the book and lightly running her fingertips over it, tilting her head. "mnn...?"

His shoulders dropped a little and he reached over, opening up the first page. "Look...this is when we were teenagers..." He says, pointing at a couple of pictures of him and Belgium by the train station where they use to always meet in the past. "see?" The photos were bad quatity, since they were taken a long while ago. He then turned over the next page, some pictures of Den and the other nordics, and some of Belgium with her family, and then there were pictures of Den and Bel's wedding, which is what he wanted to show her. He pointed at one of the pictures, where they kissed just as they gotten married. "Look...that's you..." he said softly. "It was the best day of our lives.."

She looked down at the picture, lightly stroking her fingertips over the photo covered in plastic. "She looks so happy..." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded, "she was. And so was I," he says. "heh, look, this is Simon. He was just a little kid at the time." He says and turns the page over. Each picture he showed her his life with Belgium, their kids, everything each picture showed he told her. He then stopped at the last page at the very last picture, one of Den, Sophia, Simon, Elias and Grace, a week after Den had came home from the hospital. They were all smilng or frowning, and none looked happy. It was the last picture Den ever took of his family, minus Belgium. He sighed and looked away from that picture.

"Oh how cute!" She said, smiling a picture of Simon as a baby, laughing at pictures of Elias and Grace goofing of, but finally came to the photo minus one person. She frowned and picked up the photo, looking up at him. "...this was after, wasn't it." She said quietly.

He rested his chin in his palm and nodded, keeping his eyes away from the photo. "Yeah...I thought I could move on... I thought everything would be alright and I'd .." he shook his head, not wanting to say that he thought he could find someone else, but he never did. He never could and he never ever wanted to. He sighed and turned to her with a sad look on his face.

She frowned and watched him for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him tightly, rubbing her cheek against his neck. "I'm sorry..."

He gave a slightly sad smile and wrapped his arms around her too, kissing the side of her head, feeling tears burn up in his eyes. "It's alright...It was hard but...things are better now..." he whispers in her ear.

She nodded a little, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly before she sighed and nuzzled into him.

He quickly turned away from her, pushing his fingers under his glasses and wiping his eyes, his other hand clutching something in his pocket.

She squeezed him lightly, frowning a little before she kissed a tear off his cheek. "What's in your pocket...?" She asked softly.

He shut his eyes for slow moment when she kissed his cheek, hesitantly turning to her and taking out what he was holding onto. He held his hand to her before opening up his fingers, revealing Belgium's ring, the one he had made for her years ago, the one he kept. "..."

She looked down at his hand, tilting her head a little at the little ring. "That's beautiful..." She said softly.

His lips trembled as he tried to hold back his cries, taking her hand gently and slipping the ring on her finger, gritting his teeth inside his mouth to stop himself from crying more.

She glanced down at the ring on her finger before she looked back up at him, her bright eyes wide before she gently brushed a tear from his cheek.

He gave her another sad smile, slowly glancing away from her, covering his eyes with his arm. "...Emma..."

She frowned a little when he turned away from her and sighed, looking down as though she had done something wrong. "mmmhhh...?"

"..E-Emma.." he let out a sob before turning to her, taking both her hands and kneeling down infront of her, taking her hands and lightly kissing the ring, teardrops landing on her hand. "...Bel.." He whispered, keeping his head down.

"...yes...?" She said quietly, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched him. "what is it...?"

He lifted his head to glance up at her, stroking her ring with his thumb lightly, lips moving and tryin to speak but it was hugely difficult to get any words out. "...E-Emma will...will you marry me...? P-please?" He whispered, his mind fuzzed up but he wanted this. "..please be my Belgium..." he whispered quieter, ducking his head a bit.

She looked down at him, her eyes wide before she bit her lip a little, thinking before she nodded. "...yes..." She said quietly.

He gazed up at her, quietly sobbing and pulled his glasses off, placing them on the empty space on the seat next to her before leaning up, gently kissing her lips. "thank you..." he whispered against her.

She kissed him back lightly, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she nuzzled into him, sighing. "of course..."

He nuzzled his face against the sside of her head, whispering in her ear, "...I have you back.." he whispered, "...Belgium do you remember me now..?" he whispered, feeling himself tremble as he muttered in her ear.

She froze when he asked her if she remembered him and she bit her lip. A part of her felt like she did, but Emma knew that she herself didn't. She nodded anyways, not wanting to spoil his moment.

He let out a weak cough, holding her face in his hands and smiling at her, "really?...you remember me?" he whispered, leaning closer and gazing deeping into her eyes. "...Bel is that you..?" he whispered, almost praying that she had really come back.

She smiled at him before leaning forward and kissing him softly, though it was almost as though Emma were suddenly not in control. Something else was in control of her.

He shut his eyes and smiled, leaning closer and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her back with more desperation.

She hummed softly into his mouth, shivering as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, sighing.

He pressed his lips hard to hers another time before pulling back to look at her, weakly smiling and holding her hands. "We're gonna have a great life together..nobodys going to hurt or bother us," he sniffed, pushing his glasses back on.

She smiled softly at him before she leaned into him, nuzzling his chest and humming softly. "I know..." She breathed quietly.


	14. Chapter 13

After that day Denmark had changed. He became an extremely nicer person than what he used to be. He never snapped or got angry. He even quit smoking and rarely had any alcohol. All he wanted to do was have the perfect life. But he was also reminded that Emma wasn't going to live as long as he was but he wouldn't let that ruin anything.

A few months later, after Den had prepared everything, he and Emma got married in the rose field. He wanted it almost exactly like the day he married Belgium, but more special. There wasn't as many people at this wedding but he still felt it was just as perfect. He never did know what Emma thought. He always wondered whether she was scared to be living a life so fast. But Den almost wanted to get back with where he left of with Belgium, as husband and wife.

Over the years, all the children had eventually moved out of the house to live their own lives and Den was left with Emma in the house. Den wouldn't leave Emma's side. Whenever she was sick or upset or even fine, he wouldn't leave her alone.

He just wanted to spend every second with her. Even when she was in the bath he'd sit next to her or if she pushed him outside he'd wait by the door and sing something for her.

More years had passed and Den was starting to notice Bel change. She was defiantly not a nation. Pain came across her more easily and she seemed way more emotional than Belgium.

Her skin was changing and she was growing older each year. It was the only thing which made Denmark sad, to know that he'd eventually lose her, but he wouldn't give up trying to make help her live as long as possible and make the time she's alive last.

Den had lost count how many years had past. The world had changed so much now. Nations barely spoke to each other. The world was at a crisis. Almost every nation was in depression, even Denmark but he'd never show it. It was now to the point where he /had/ to stay by Emma's side each and every day to make sure she was alright. She had grown old, and still Den thought she was beautiful. He had agreed to stop making love to her at the age of her mid-thirties, but Den would never stop loving her.

He sighed as he stepped into the living room, kneeling down beside Emma on the couch and handing her a glass of water. "Here. This might help your throat," he muttered with a faint smile.

Her skin had long since lost it's lustre, paling year after year as her hair did too. After a while it turned white, her skin pale and wrinkled with age. The only thing about her that stayed the same were her bright green eyes, still always full of laughter and life.

But as she grew old, Emma grew sick. She grew sicker and sicker, sometimes being bedridden for days on end without opening her eyes. When the kids came to visit, they held onto her a little longer, a little tighter, a little more emotional as though they would never see her again. But still, Emma would smile and laugh and shake her head as they left.

Emma accepted the glass of water, her elderly hands shaking as she took a sip of it. "Thank you." She said weakly, shaking a little. "mmnnn..."

He gave a weak smile, watching her and taking the glass from her when she was finished, placing it on the side. "How are you feeling today...?" he whispered, gently stroking her cold cheek with the back of his fingers.

"mmn..." she hummed softly, her eyes closing and opening slowly, tiredly. "Still tired..." she said weakly. "Never get old, Den." she said with a mild laugh.

He grinned weakly, "heh, trust me...I'll always be 27. Just as long as my eyes don't fail on me," he says, knowing that his eyesight had gotten worse over the years but he was still okay to wear glasses. The nation stood up, "you should get some sleep."

She smiled up at him and nodded, kissing his hand lightly before she sighed quietly and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the couch.

He smiled and sighed, stepping into the hallway ad staring at the down as he wandered up and down, wishing time would go faster so she could wake up again, but not wanting it to go by too quickly at the same time. He caught his reflection in the mirror, frowning at himself and wondered exactly how much longer she had, how much longer it was going to be before he was going to be completely alone again. Denmark wasn't one to be scared easily but this...this really scared him.

Hours past and soon the sun was setting outside, owls starting to hoot in the distance as the dusk approached. Emma was still wrapped up in her blanket on the couch, silent.

Den was tempted to fill his stomach with beer like he did in the old days but refused to. Not yet. After cleaning up whatever he could in the house he decided to do something nice for Emma and prepare a little plate of food. Their favourite food of treats they both always shared through the years. He carried the plate into the living room, smiling down at her, placing the plate of food down on the side table and sat down next to the sofa, leaning over to look at her face. "..Bel?" he whispered, "sweetie I made you something~"

Emma didn't move, her body still as she lay in the immense amount of blankets. Her skin was cold as ice, her hair sprawled out around her head like a halo.

He smiled, tilting his head and pulled back a couple of the blankets, "Belgie, love?" He gently shook her shoulder, "sorry, heh. I made you some food. Remember the doctor says you still need to eat~?" As soon as his fingers touched her frozen cheek he gasped and pulled his fingers away, frowning a little. "...Bel?"

Again, she didn't respond to his words nor his touch, remaining completely still even when he lightly touched her. Not even her eyelashes, still as thick and long as they were in her youth, fluttered.

No...

not yet.

please, he thought, feeling himself start to tremble.

"Bel...Bel?" He let out a short cry, covering his mouth. He forgot that he hadn't really eaten in days himself and was expecting to vomit but had nothing to sick up. Instead he just leant over her and shut his eyes tightly, stroking his hand through her silver hair, sobbing hard against her. He should have known. He should have never married her or got with her at all. He didn't want to watch her die. At least last time he didn't have to watch her.

This time felt more painful than the last. What did he even have left? His kids had moved on and they didn't even seem like his kids anymore. They seemed so much more stronger than Den did. Even Joen, who had changed completely through the years was more of a Denmark than Den was. He had cried all night against her to the point he had to hold his breath to pass out on the floor beside her.


	15. Chapter 14

Den opened his eyes the next morning, eyes stinging from the crying of last first hopes was that Belgium was alive, or maybe this was all just a cruel dream but it wasn't. He sat up and checked her, still lying there lifeless and cold. "..."

He dug his fingers into his shirt, biting his lip and lowering his head. This was it. Now he had finally lost her. His Belgium was gone forever now. And this time there was no way to ever get her back.

A month had past and nothing much had changed. Den couldn't even go to the funeral.

For days he just drank and smoked and drank.

He just wanted to make himself feel better, anything.

He didn't want to be sad anymore.

He wanted to smile again.

He wanted to be his old self again.

He missed the nordics, he missed Spain and his family, he even missed people he hated.

Most of all he missed his family and his Belgium...

The kids tried to visit their father and tried to help him but he'd turn on them like he use to do, only this time worse. From then all four of them were afraid to see him, no matter how hard they tried to contact him.

One day though, Den was sitting at the table in the kitchen, looking dead already. His eyes were red and puffy, a lit cigarette held between his fingers, skin pale and his hair a complete mess. It didn't even have that shine of blonde in it anymore.

He gazed out the window in front of him, watching his land fall apart.

He was too out of it to care or do anything, or even notice.

He couldn't even speak anymore.

But he had enough eyesight to watch his land crumble, like he was.

As if someone had pulled the soul out of him, Den's eyes shut and he collapsed out of the chair and on the floor.

Denmark died minutes after.


	16. Chapter 15

"..." He opened an eye, hands clutching tightly around the steering wheel. With a gasp he whipped his head to the side, eyes widened at his wife sitting next to him in the car. "B-Belgium?"

"DEN WATCH OUT!" She was yelling, her hands grasping the wheel before she jerked it towards her. Like before, the car pitched and rolled over, Bel screaming before they landed on the hood of the vehicle, just as before. Only this time, Bel was awake.

She was alive, she was there, she was panicked. "Den, Den honey we have to get out of the car!" She said, trying to free herself from the seatbelt. "Please sweetheart just trust me, we have to go NOW!"

Everything flashed by so suddenly for him to even realise what was going on. He had hit the side of his head against the glass window like before. Everything was dark and fuzzy but her voice...He could hear her voice. Was this a dream? It hurt to know more than the pain in his head. "...nghn.." He opened his eyes, wincing at the pain of the world being upside down.

"Den please, we have to get out of the car!" She said, freeing herself and yelping when her head hit the roof of the car. She struggled to help him, trying to free him from his seatbelt. "Please Denny I can't lose you!"

He turned his head towards her, his mind finally managing to focus. With a groan he reached forward to her as if to check that she wasn't hurt. "Bel..."

Suddenly he heard something smash and felt arms wrap around him. But it was the last thing he felt before he fell limp again, a human stranger dragging him out of the car and lying him on the road whilst another when and helped drag Bel out of the car.

"It's going to explode!" Bel screamed loudly as people dragged her out of the car. "Please! Run!" She shouted before she rolled into the ditch close by the side of the road, a shard of metal sticking into the ground where her chest just was.

The car exploded just over a minute Bel was in safety. One stranger held onto Den protectively whilst another went to go make sure Bel was okay. When the explosion settled and the car was up in flames the stranger reached for Bel. "Miss are you okay? Are you hurt?" he shouted over the nose of panicking people.

Bel was curled up in the ditch, breathing heavily in panic, but still breathing. "Den...Den?" She cried, looking up in complete fright. "Den are you alright?"

The stranger frowned and took her hand, "miss can you climb out?"

She grasped his hand, managing to painfully pull herself out of the ditch. She panted softly from the effort, shaking a little as she crawled over to Den, throwing her arms around him tightly.

The human holding onto Den let Bel take him. He was still unconscious but even then he was gasping for air, as if he knew Bel was there. As if he refused to lose her for a third time.

She rocked him softly, stroking his hair as she cried over him. She knew what had happened. She knew that she had been lost, that she had lost him. She needed him.

He turned his head a bit and coughed, sucking up some air and leant his head against her, gasping for air as he opened his eyes, glancing up at her. He reached a weak hand up, gently stroking a tear away from her cheek.

She smiled a little when he stroked her cheek before she held onto him even tighter, pressing her cheek into his chest. "I love you..." She cried.

He wrapped an arm around her, holding onto her as best he could. "..Bel..." he whispered, trying to make out what was happening. "Bel we...we're alive."

she nodded, a weak laugh leaving her as she held onto him tightly. "We're alive...we're alive..."

He gave her a weak smile, "...was that real..? was all that real..?" he asked, voice rough and quiet.

She nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks as she looked down at him. She kissed his cheek lightly, keeping a hold on him.

"...W-why are we here...?" he asked quietly almost to himself. "..Were we given a second chance?" he asks, still confused because this shouldn't be happening. Was all that just a long flash of life or was it all real. Or was this the dream?

She nodded, kissing his lips suddenly. She cried silently as she kissed him, holding onto him tighter than ever. "I d-died...I remember it..." She cried.

"mh.." he shut his eyes when she kissed him, panting a bit when she spoke again and looked up at her, feeling his eyes sting. "...You did..and...and all I remember was..pain...so much pain and watching my country die." He coughed again, glancing up at what looked like a paramedic who interrupted them, asking Den them if they were okay. Den shut his eyes, turning his face away from the paramedic and against Bel. He didn't want to talk to a human right now, even if they did just save their lives.

"I know sweetheart..." She cried, holding onto him tightly before she looked up at the paramedic and scowled before cuddling Den closer. "I know..."

"Bel.." he whispered, "...call Simon...so he can take us home," he whispered, pretending to pass out again so that the paramedic would lay off for a bit. Not to mention his head ached anyway from the wound and confusion.

She nodded before panicking a little when he "passed out." She called Simon, who came to pick them up immediately after she hung up the phone. She relaxed in the car as Simon drove, sighing softly. "I want to go home..." She cried softly.

As soon as he breathed in the scent of the car and Belgium beside him he opened his eyes, head resting in her lap. "..Si-Simon?" He glances up at Bel, giving a bit of a weak grin. "my head hurts.."

Bel kissed his forehead lightly, stroking his hair gently as Simon drove on. "We'll be home soon." he said with a sigh. "Dad, you need to get your eyes checked or something. That car was coming right for you and you didn't even see it."

"What car..?" he groaned then froze when he realised something and tried to sit up, wincing from his head which was still bleeding. "Si what year is it? Am I in heaven?"

"Dad, it's still 2011. Did that crash mess up your brain or something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you SHOULD go to the hospital..."

"No!" He snapped, wincing in pain again as he pulled himself up to sit. "Godammit I..." He leant against Bel, tryign to figure out if this was real. He held onto her hand, threading his fingers through hers. "What happened..."

Bel nestled into him a little, squeezing his hand lightly as small tears slipped down her cheeks. "I don't know...somehow we went back..." She said softly. "I don't know how..."

"I don't know why.." he added quietly, glancing up at her and wiping some of her tears away. "I...I can't believe I watched you d..." he stopped himself and sighed, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her close. "Maybe someone played a trick on us..." he says, lightly touching his wound and hissed in pain.

She flinched a little when he nearly said die, cuddling into him and whimpering softly when he made a pained sound. She lightly nudged his chin with her nose, kissing his neck softly before the car stopped.

"Kay lovebirds, out." Simon said.

Den chuckled and helped his wife out of the car with a bit of a groan since he was still in a bit of pain.

From that moment on the two couldn't keep their eyes off eachother. They couldn't stay apart anymore.

Denmark became overly protective over his wife over the next few weeks. He wouldn't leave her alone or leave her side once, even if he knew she was okay.

He was worried that something like that was going to happen again.

But either way, the two were alive and they were happy, here living back in the present with their family.

But no matter what, they'll never understand whether that was all a dream...

or whether it was real...

"I love you, Belgium..." Denmark whispered, keeping his arms wrapped comfortably around his wife.

"I love you too, sweetheart," she quietly replied, nuzzling her cheek against his chin.

THE END.


End file.
